iStar in a TV Series
by SerenaFlamma
Summary: In this story Sam, Freddie and Carly are asked to be three of five leading actors on a new series on TV completely unrelated to iCarly. But as they act their going to learn more about themselves. Hopefully Seddie. Please R&R. This is my first iCarly fic.
1. iGet an Audition

In my fanfic Carly, Sam and Freddie are hired to be actors on a new up and coming TV series. But what happens when, in the process of their acting, they begin to form new relationships? I'm hoping to make it a Seddie but I figure I'll just let you guys, the readers (*cough* If I have any *cough* ), decide if you want it to be a seddie or a creddie.

**The Characters**

I know everyone knows the characters on the show but this is necessary because I'm creating some new characters for fun and for purposes to be later revealed

Carly Shay- She's the pretty brunette girl and one of the stars of popular web show, iCarly. Her best friends are Sam and Freddie, who has a massive crush on her. She's the one who keeps them together. She can be serious when she needs to but has a killer sense of humor.

Spencer Shay- Carly's older brother. He's an artist and he is filled with child-like wonder. He may be in charge of Carly but he's not the most responsible of the two. He's fun loving and easily excited. His sculptures and ideas, while always odd, are usually pretty cool. He is also close to Carly's friends, Sam and Freddie.

Sam Puckett- She's the tough blond. She may be tiny but if you mistake her for meek it will be the last mistake you ever make. She has a very self-centered attitude but cares deeply for Carly though no one is quite sure if she sees Freddie as a friend as well as the super annoying kid who won't leave her and Carly alone. She has a very short temper and gives her all to most thing. Her sarcasm is always funny.

Fredward (Freddie) Benson- The short kid with the round features who just recently started to grow into his looks. He's great with all things technical and insists he's in love with Carly. He and Sam fight like cats and dogs but he's managed to create real bonds with both girls. His mother is insanely paranoid and Freddie hates it but is ever unable to stand up to her.

Now for the newbies…

Jane Marcs- The casting director for a new television series called _Specials_ about five teens who attend a super elite boarding school and develop supernatural powers to combat the growing threat of the Dark Mages. She's running out of time to find her stars! She's around forty and divorced but dating with a twelve year old daughter with a deep love of webshows…

Zach Snow- He's the regular teen fifteen year old boy. He's super funny with a presence people crave. He just draws people to him. Despite this he's not super popular. He doesn't really like school even with his being really smart and he prefers just hanging out. He likes band however and could sing really well if he tried. Oddly enough even though everyone likes him, his best friend is his childhood buddy, Heather Rivera and they never leave each other's sides if they can help it. But will all that change when his uncle unexpectedly shows up at his house when his family and Heather were having a barbecue. And, shockingly, his uncle is dating someone, a high power casting director for the shows on a popular teen TV channel…

Heather Rivera- Her family is pure Spanish but they left Spain when she was less then a year old and bought a house right outside of Seattle. Surprisingly her mother met up with an old friend of hers from college who was living right near them, Maddie Snow. It turned out Maddie had just had a kid too; in fact he'd been born just a week before Heather. Thus the beginning of Zach and Heather's friendship. Heather is a girl with a fiery temper who yields to no one and could give a mule a run for its money in the stubborn category. She's super loyal to Zach and anyone else she decides is friend-worthy. She's really funny and sarcastic, she's also unpredictable, you never know which way she'll jump so you best watch your back around her. She's taken a few years of karate so she's far from being physically weak…in fact her only weak point is Zach and her deep crush on him.

Now for the story…

"I know, I know! But the deadline is coming soon and I still need my leading actors! No one who's auditioned seems to fit the parts! I'm sorry Kale. I know I promised- Hang on a sec…" Placing her hand over the phone Jane Marcs leaned back to yell at her daughter. "Miley turn that down!"

Her daughter, only a twelve year old but already in her rebellious stage, looked up from where she lay watching her laptop on the couch and rolled her eyes at her mother.

Her mother glared. Speaking into the phone she said " Sorry Kale, I'll just be a minute." With that she set her cellphone down on the counter headed for the couch where she neatly plucked the laptop from her daughters hands despite Miley's cries of "Hey!" and "You can't do that!"

Sighing Jane muted the laptop and set it on the table in front of her. As she picked up the phone she could hear her daughter stomping to her room just before she heard a door slam. "Hey Kale, I'm back. What was I…oh yeah! I'm really sorry I can't make it to the barbeque at your brothers but I just can't get away from work right now and…"

" …Jane? Jane? Hey are you still there?" A male voice said on the other end of the line.

But Jane didn't hear him. She was two busy watching the two girls on her daughters laptop. The two of them looked exactly the same age as two of the stars she needed. Grinning she spoke into the phone hurriedly. " Yeah I'm here. I'll have to call you back…and umm I might make it to that barbecue after all." She said as she pushed END. Reaching for her laptop she scanned the site until she found the technical producers email. Figuring this was better then nothing she began to draft her request. She had to be careful. She couldn't let these girls think she wasn't for real or else… well finding three more stars would be a challenge, but if these two girls wouldn't audition she'd have to start the hunt all over again but still…she could finally allow herself to hope.

"And we are…clear!" Freddie said, flicking the switch to kill the feed and setting his camera back down. " Great show tonight guys!" He grinned.

" Yeah, great job Carly." Sam grinned at her friend and smirked mockingly at Freddie.

" You guys, don't start! We had a good episode and Spencer's making spaghetti taco's and we have the new season of Girly Cow on DVD…can't you please just get along for one night?" Carly pleaded.

" I _would_ but she just insults me, she just insults me for no reason! How can you get along with that?" Freddie protested.

" Oh shut it Freddork. Finish up your stupid techy stuff so we can get down and eat! I'm starved." Sam said, flopping back down on a beanbag with exaggerated weakness.

"I'm almost done! Take a chill pill!" Freddie snapped as he finished on his computer and grabbed his laptop. " There! We can go! Now was that so bad?" He demanded about thirty seconds later.

Sam rolled her eyes. " Still half a minute I could have spent eating."

"No one's going to eat if you guys can't stop fighting!" Carly yelled.

Abruptly the two fell silent and they filed into the elevator. As soon as they stepped out they were greeted by Spencer who held a plate full of spaghetti taco's. He wore a green T-shirt, orange shorts and tall blue knee-high light up socks with orange chickens on them and he had a wide grin on his face.

" Eat up you guys!" He cheered.

" Sweet!" Sam said, immediately grabbing two, one for each hand, and bit of about half of the first one straightaway.

Chuckling Carly grabbed one and Freddie did likewise as they flopped down on the couch. After inserting the DVD Spencer sat down beside them. It was a close fit, Freddie got shoved between the end of the couch and Sam who was being squished by Carly who hardly noticed the lack of space due to the pulsing lights of the chickens on Spencer's socks.

" Should they be doing that?" Carly asked Spencer, fighting a grin.

" Oh yeah, you mean that thing where they light up all freaky like their going insane then stop for a minute then flash super bright?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." Carly raised a brow

"Yep. They always do that." Spencer said simply as he looked around. " Hey where's the remote?"

Sam grimaced as she felt something underneath her and pulled the remote out from under her leg. Freddie made a face and a sound of disgust but Spencer just took the remote without complaint and started the movie.

Around an hour into the movie Freddie realized he'd seen the current episode before and, trying not to jostle Sam who would have killed him for interrupting the show, reached down for his laptop and powered it on. His computer pinged softly as he got online to show him he had a new email.

Making small movements he clicked unto his email. The subject of the mail read: I have a Proposition for Carly Shay and Sam Puckett. Suspiciously Freddie checked the sender. .

(Apparently this is a real email address but I totally don't know who owns it. I was just making it up. Still I'd really rather you try not to bug whoever owns the account. Don't wanna be held legally responsible for anything…)

Grudgingly he clicked on the mail and opened it, muttering threats about what he'd do if this crashed his laptop.

To:

From:

Subject: I have a Proposition for Carly Shay and Sam Puckett

Dear Technical Producer of iCarly,

My name is Jane Marcs and I'm the lead casting director for the channel Teen Dream TV. We are currently working on a new series called _Specials_, however I have yet to cast anyone for the lead roles. As I could not find any way to contact Carly and Sam I am hoping you will give this message to them. I would like them to audition for two of the leading roles. I can't guarantee they will be hired because I haven't seen them in any of the roles but I think they have real talent. Please response promptly.

Sincerely,

Jane Marcs

Freddie reread the email twice before it sunk in. Even he had heard of Teen Dream TV, it produced some of the most watched teen shows ever! But still…was this for real? What if this was just Nevel trying to screw with them? Or what if this was going to turn out to be like the time iCarly almost went TV? Then again it wasn't their show so the director couldn't ruin it or anything…but even so should he tell Carly and Sam? Would they even want to know? This whole thing sounded too good to be true. It was probably best not to say anything, what if it was just some random viewer trying to mess with them?

" God Fredweird turn off that stupid thing and watch the movie already!" Sam snapped, ripping the laptop from his hands before he could even say a word.

" Sam! No give me tha-" Freddie protested.

" Oh Freddie got an email!" Sam singsonged as she stood up and began to read, speed walking away from Freddie who raced to retrieve his computer.

"Dear Technical Producer of iCarly…" Sam laughed as she read aloud but he could see her brows crinkle in confusion.

"Sam!" Carly moaned as she sat up and paused the movie.

"No wait Carl's. Look at this." Sam said earnestly, motioning Carly over to her side.

Sighing Carly peered over Sam's shoulder and began to read.

"Look, guys I think this is all some big joke. We probably shouldn't respond. I mean what if she's a crazy? What if it's not even a she?" Freddie said, bothered that he had to explain Internet safety to these two.

"What's a joke?" Spencer said, getting up from the couch to join the group.

"This email I got from some lady pretending to be a TV show casting director named Jane Marcs who wa-"

"Jane Marcs?" Spencer yelled.

" You know her?" Carly asked, looking up from where she was rereading the email.

"Well no not really but I've seen her on TV. You were at school and I was watching

_Opra_-" Spencer paused and continued sheepishly. " I was watching TV and they did a special where she guest starred. She was talking about the pressures of being a modern day high power woman and stress and stuff." Spencer said.

"So this chicks for real then?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah, but we have no guarantee the email is even from her!" Freddie protested.

"Yeah but we can find out!" Carly said, grinning as she clicked off the email and navigated to the Teen Dream TV official site where she searched and clicked until she found a list of the people that helped make the shows possible. Clicking this she then scrolled down to Jane Marcs and clicked.

A pink page popped up abruptly. In looping script it said Jane Marcs at the top of it and underneath was a picture of a thin blond woman with practical black square glasses and a short bob. Below this was a little button that said to contact her at .

By now everyone was watching the laptop and upon seeing the evidence looked at each other, startled.

"It could still be a joke. She could have been hacked…" Freddie said but for the first time he didn't sound convinced.

Carly looked at Sam. " Think we should go for it? You know, just email her back to see?"

Sam shrugged. " I guess. I mean if it is for real we don't really want to offend the lady."

"Alright." Carly said as she clicked back unto Freddie's email and began to type.

To: .

From:

Subject: Re: I have a Proposition for Carly Shay and Sam Puckett

Dear Ms. Marcs,

This is Carly Shay and Sam Puckett. We read your offer and have to admit we're intrigued. If this is for real we wouldn't mind giving it a shot. What do you want us to do for the auditions?

Carly and Sam

Without a second thought Carly clicked Send. Freddie sighed. " I seriously hope you didn't just do something that will hurt my laptop." He said.

" Hey, it survived a lot worse." Sam smirked, remembering the time she dumped her breakfast down Freddie's backpack. His laptop had been in there at the time. She smiled to herself.

"Yeah no thanks to you!" Freddie snapped. He remembered too.

" Guys!" Carly snapped, exasperated.

"Sorry Carly." Freddie muttered.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked, gesturing to the laptop on the counter. Spencer had taken over and was now looking up some random thing about the history of Pak Rat.

"I guess we just wait and see…" Carly said.

Sam shrugged and nodded before heading for the refrigerator. Within seconds she had located the ham and was eating ravenously.

"You just ate!" Freddie said in disbelief.

"How is it your still surprised?" Carly chuckled. Then again Sam did have a way of surprising you.

"Hey you guys! The computer dinged." Spencer hollered from the couch.

Carly, Sam and Freddie looked at each other then ran for the laptop.

Spencer watched the whole scene unfold as finished his spaghetti tacos.

"Hurry up!" Sam yelled at Freddie who had taken back his computer.

"I'm trying!" Freddie snapped as he opened the email and began to read aloud.

To:

From: .

Subject: Re:Re: I have a Proposition for Carly Shay and Sam Puckett

Dear Carly and Sam,

Thank you for your swift response. You have my thanks. We would like for the two of you to report to the Teen Dream TV studio at 1:30 on Sunday. Tell the front desk your names and they'll tell you where to go. Thanks so much! I'm including a map to the studio in this email in case you need directions. Hope to see you there. Thanks again.

Sincerely,

Jane Marcs

Carly looked at Sam and grinned. "This is so cool! Were gonna be TV stars!" She squealed.

Sam grinned happily. " You bet we are!"

"So what time are we meeting to go to the studio Sunday?" Freddie asked.

"I was thinking at a-" Carly started before being interrupted by Sam.

"We? What do you mean we? I don't recall your little geek self being invited to audition." She snapped.

"Yeah right, like I'd let you guys go alone! What if you get in trouble an-"

Sam snorted. "Yeah, because your ability to set up a wireless connection is gonna get us out of a serious situation." She made a puppy like face and sarcastically feigned sweetness before continuing. "But its so sweet you wanna protect Carly from the big bad casting director…" She mocked.

Blood rushed to Freddie's face. "That's not…You…Why are you so evil?!" He snapped.

" Ahh…the better question is…how come you aren't?" Sam smirked.

" What?" Freddie exclaimed. "It is not! That doesn't make any se-" He jerked as he was sprayed in the face with a spray bottle. "Hey!"

In the commotion no one had notice Carly walk into the kitchen to retrieve her old spray bottle. Sam glared when she was sprayed as well.

"I'm serious you two!" She looked at Freddie. "Look, its getting kinda late. Why don't you go home before your mo-" She broke off as the door flung open to reveal a furious Mrs. Benson.

"Freddie!" She snapped. Freddie groaned. "You are twelve and a half minutes late! How many times have I told you to call if you're going to be late? Now the water for your tick bath is going to get cold!"

"Mom! I told you I don't need those! And I'm right across the hall!" Freddie protested.

"Sure you are! Now! But what happens when right across the hall becomes one floor down, and then one block away then a few hours away and then before you know it your in Japan eating raw fish and getting all kinds of germs!" Freddie's mom looked terrified and for a moment Sam and Carly had to wonder if she'd freaked herself out. "That's it young man, your coming with me!" She said and grabbed Freddie and dragged him across the hall.

"Mom!" Freddie moaned.

"I assume you'll be inviting yourself to spend the night?" Carly asked after Mrs. Benson shut the door.

"You assume correctly." Sam nodded as she lay down on the couch.

Carly laughed. " 'Kay. I"ll go get us some extra pillows and popcorn so we can finish Girly Cow."

It took a few hours but eventually the girls fell asleep, dreams of stardom dancing in their heads.


	2. iGet the Part

Disclaimer: I personally think that it should be implied that were not actually affiliated with Nick or iCarly as it is called FanFiction but whatever. Can't fight the man I guess. Lol ^_^

Teen Dream TV Studio

Sunday, 1:23 pm

" Dude this place is enormous!" Sam said, spinning around in an oddly girly way across the granite floor of the skyscraper of a building that was the studio. Seriously, the ceiling had to be at least twenty feet high and was supported by six tall, thick marble columns, three on each side of the carpeted path leading to the front desk. The whole place would have probably been the length of six of their schools, placed end to end and was at least six high.

" You said it!" Carly said, looking around. Spencer, who had driven them here, was admiring the artistry of one of the columns and Freddie was giving Sam an odd look for the amazed expression on her face.

Dragging the two of them forward Carly released them as they reached the front desk. The petite brunette took their names and pointed them to a shiny silver elevator on their left, instructing them to ride to the third floor and go in the fourth room on the right. Jane would be waiting there for them.

Carly, Sam and Freddie motioned for Spencer to come but he decided to wait for them in the lobby while he quizzed the woman at the desk about the columns.

Carly looked anxiously at Sam. " You think she'll like us?"

"She'll love you." Freddie said firmly, giving Carly a supportive smile. Sam smirked and opened her mouth but he beat her to it. "She'll love both of you."

Sam blinked in confusion and her expression was that of a child who had just been told for the first time that cookies before dinner where bad and couldn't understand the reasoning any less. Seeing the look Carly let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and laughed aloud. Soon Freddie had joined in, and after a second Sam did too.

The ping of the elevator sounded, alerting the giggling teens they had arrived.

"Fourth room on the right, Fourth room on the right…" Carly repeated quietly and opened the door as soon as they reached it so that she wouldn't have time to back out.

"Carly Shay?" Asked a pretty blond with square dark glasses, a smile on her face. " Sam Puckett?"

Sam and Carly nodded and Carly tried not to be intimidated while Sam fought to ignore her hunger.

" Who's your friend!?!?" Jane Marcs exclaimed joyously as Freddie stepped into the room.

"Friend?" Sam asked, looking around and deliberately passing over Freddie. "What friend? Oh! You mean Freddork?" She said with exaggerated surprise.

Freddie glared.

"Freddork?" Jane asked, clearly confused.

"This is Freddie Benson. He's our technical producer." Carly introduced him.

"Well he's perfect!" Jane grinned.

"Perfect? Woman I am starting to seriously doubt your sanity." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Sam!" Carly hissed.

Jane chuckled. " No I mean he's perfect to read for Trey."

" You mean Freddie gets to audition too?" Carly asked excitedly.

Jane smiled. "Yes indeed. If he wants to that is."

Sam and Carly turned to him. "Well I don't know…I'm really used to being behind the camera…but…"

"But…" Carly probed gently, encouraging.

"But I couldn't hurt to try." Freddie said at last.

"Fabulous!" Jane clapped twice then handed them each two stapled pieces of paper. "This is a small portion of the script for the first episode. Freddie you will be reading for Trey. Sam you will be reading for Skye. Carly you're reading for Lyra. You can have a minute to look over the script but you'll be reading from it any way so I don't suppose it matters. I'll be right back." Jane said, ducking out of the room.

As one Carly, Sam and Freddie turned to the papers.

_[Skye, Lyra and Trey are in detention.]_

Skye: *sighs* I say we just leave this place. It's not like anyone's actually watching.

Lyra: How do you know? This school is so paranoid they probably have camera's everywhere. Especially in the detention rooms! After all, that's where the troublemakers go. *smirks*

[Skye & Lyra look at Trey]

Trey: What! Care to reexamine why we're here now! This is totally not my fault!

Skye: And what's your excuse for the hundred and fifty times our standing up for you, letting you copy our homework and bailing you out of fights has gotten us stuck in here?

Trey: I don't have to have one. That's the beauty of the whole this-time-its-not- my-fault thing. And besides that never would have happened if you guys just hadn't done all that stuff.

Lyra: How can we not? You're our friend. Friend's help each other.

Trey: Please tell me you are not going to go all inspirational bumper sticker on me Ly.

Lyra: *indignant* I'm not.

Skye: He's right you know. Life would be a whole lot easier if we just stopped being his friend.

Trey: So why don't you? Can't stay away?

Skye: *rolls eyes* As if. It's just that Ly. has a conscience and somehow it seems to be against just dropping you on your worthless butt. * giggle*

Lyra: *laughs* Of course it is! Look at him! He'd be hopeless without us.

Skye: He's hopeless with us.

Trey: **He** is right here!

Skye: That's the point! *laughs*

Trey: You guys are retarded. * laughing sigh*

Carly and Sam and Freddie looked up and grinned. Even if the small part revealed less then nothing about the stories plot it still amused them and it'd be fun to play.

Sam chuckled at Carly. " Hah. You have to play the one with a conscience! It's just like real life! And Freddie…" She laughed aloud. " Freddie's playing someone cool! He's like a bad boy! Don't strain yourself getting into character!" She mocked.

" That's just hurtful!" Freddie retorted angrily.

" That's nothing." Carly said.

"Huh?" Sam and Freddie chorused then glared at each other.

"Read into it a little bit. I could be wrong but it looks like Skye likes Trey." Carly laughed.

"WHAT!?!?" Sam and Freddie chorused again each consulting their scripts furiously while Carly watched in amusement. This would either be immeasurably good for their relationship or it would rip them apart beyond repair.

Furious Sam looked up again and sputtered. " No. No way, I refuse! So not gonna happen! No!" She shook her head back and forth vigorously. " How did something so good go to being so bad!?" She moaned.

"You think you have it bad! This is a disaster!" Freddie groaned, the very thought of having to pretend to 'like like' Sam gave him a headache and he almost felt sick.

"Something wrong?" Jane asked as she came in the room, leaving the door to slam behind her.

" Yeah something's wrong!" Sam yelled. "In fact something's awful! I can't read for someone who actually likes Freddie! No one can act that well, let alone me!" She snapped.

"And I could never play someone who could tolerate her abrasive behavior!" Freddie chimed in.

Jane looked back and forth from one angry face to the other, her lips quivering. She held it together for about five seconds before she burst out laughing. " You…you kids…" she said breathlessly. After a moment Carly joined in softly and Sam and Freddie just glared, although Freddie's was aimed only at Jane though he was a bit hurt Carly would laugh at his distress.

"I'm…teh…I'm sorry…" Jane said, trying to catch her breath. "But if you two could have seen your faces! I'm sorry to tell you this but I don't know what Skye and Trey's relationship is. That's for the writers to decide but as of now it seems platonic. But really it wouldn't be as if you actually liked each other! I mean you would be acting! And while I can appreciate actors that throw themselves into their work I'd never _expect_ it from you." She chuckled.

"So you're saying I _don't_ have to be nice to Fredweird?" Sam stressed.

" Yes and no. You have to act like your friendly in the show but you can go back to however you act normally as soon as the camera's stop rolling." Jane said. "But enough discussing this. After all you haven't got the parts yet. I still need to hear you read for them."

So for the next ten minutes Carly, Sam and Freddie read through the script twice for Jane who stopped them each once or twice to give them hints and helpful criticism. But finally it came time for the decision. After pretending to deliberate an extra minute Jane finally gave them each blinding grins and said. " You've all got the part!"

Sam and Carly looked at each other with big smiles on their faces then screamed and hugged. Carly even turned and gave Freddie a hug too though he held on a bit too long and she had to shake him off. Sam and Freddie just looked at each other but Freddie gave a tentative smile and, for once, instead of hitting him Sam smiled back. This was a happy moment.

After just a bit more celebrating Jane snapped her fingers once to get their attention. " Well you'll have to sign contracts with our network and fill out a bunch of paper work. But don't worry, your young so most of it will have to be done by your parents a-"

Sam burst out laughing. " Oh my god!" she laughed, looking at Carly. " You really think Fred's Mom will let him do this?"

"Crap! Sam's right! She doesn't even know I'm here! I didn't think it was important to tell her cause I didn't know I was auditioning…oh man this is bad…this is so bad…she's going to flip!" Freddie said, sort of freaking out.

Jane chuckled. "Well I hope your mom agree's. She's probably more reasonable then you think," Sam snorted as Jane continued. "It's a great opportunity. Now, as for pay…"

Sam perked up and this and Carly and Freddie listened closely as well.

"As of now the network is planning on about 40 episodes for the first season. There may or may not be a second season depending on viewer response but…"

(Okay I have less then no idea what actors make so I'm making up a number. I don't know if its too low or too high but let me be clear…I don't wanna hear a bunch of 'That's not enough' and crap. If that happens I will be very sad. And then I'll dress you up like a ham and feed you to a hungry Sam. Hey that rhymes!)

"But you'll probably be paid about 3,000 per episode, though that doesn't count overtime and I'll have to get you a list of your benefits. Also all traveling to locations for the show will be covered by the network." Jane said proudly. " You and your two co-stars will each get your own dressing room and there will be a room where you guys can just hang out and stuff. If you have any particular requests, within reason of course, like for a certain kind of food we have people who will try their best to fulfill those requests." She finished.

" Oh. My. God." Sam said. "This is like a dream! Can I request ham and turkey bacon!?"

Jane nodded and made a note of it on a clipboard. "Done."

"I love the world." Sam said with a satisfied, dreamy look on her face.

" You'll have to get the papers signed and brought back as soon as possible though." Jane said. " Filming starts in two weeks."

"No problem." Carly said. "But my brother will have to sign for me. My dad's away right now."

"That's fine so long as he's your guardian." Jane said.

Carly looked a little more relaxed at this but Freddie was still freaking out. " My mom will never agree to this! And I really want to do this with you guys!" He said sadly.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Come on Freddork enough with the pity party. Will get your freakish neurotic mother to agree so just chill."

"Oh yeah, and how do you plan to do that?" Freddie challenged, he couldn't let himself hope that Carly and Sam's support would help and knowing Sam her support probably wouldn't be support at all.

Sam smirked. " I'm gonna tell her they just invented fail-proof cloud block and you can only get it by being famous and paying them tons of money."

"I-" Freddie opened and closed his mouth…did Sam have a point? Was his mom really that crazy? Was it bad that he didn't immediately know she wasn't?

While the two of them debated the merits of this course of argument Carly was handed the papers that needed signed by Jane who was watching Sam and Freddie with a smile on her face.

Carly rolled her eyes at them and smiled at Jane. "Thanks so much Ms. Marcs. We'll try to get these forms back as soon as possible but we have to get going. My brothers probably driven the desk lady crazy by now." She said as she grabbed Sam and Freddie's arms. "Come on you guys. Let's go."

Once safely in the elevator Sam and Carly each let out one more squeal and Freddie sighed but his grin was wide. As soon as they stepped out an overly energetic Spencer who was holding a bottle of Super Moca-Cola, the new kind, now with more caffeine, greeted them. " So whats up you guys! Did you get the parts!? Are you gonna be famous TV stars now? What happened? Come on don't keep me waiting!" Spencer said, all in one breath then stared at them impatiently.

"We would if you'd just take a breath!" Carly laughed.

Spencer paused for an exaggerated second then he was all hyper again. " So?"

"We both got the part!" Carly squealed after playfully waiting another second to tease him.

"I knew you would! Awww! My little sis is gonna be famous!" Spencer said, wrapping her up in a hug and practically picking her up clear off the ground.

"You know Freddie got a part too." Carly said breathlessly, trying to get Spencer to put her down so she could inhale.

"What!" Spencer yelled as the group started walking toward the door when the front desk lady gave them a weird look. "That's awesome! But how did that happen!?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Poor judgment and desperation."

Freddie glared at her for a second then just frowned. "Doesn't matter, Mom will probably never agree to it."

Spencer put his hand on Freddie's shoulder and frowned sternly. "Did someone forget to take his positive attitude pills this morning?"

Freddie shook Spencer off. "No! I just live in a little thing called reality."

Spencer shook his head. "Don't worry about it. This is too good of an opportunity to miss!" He said as they all piled into the car.

"Hey Carls, you got any Fat Cakes?" Sam asked.

Carly shrugged. "Don't know. Check the cupboard."

For the last hour the two of them had been waiting for Mrs. Benson's verdict. Spencer had gone with Freddie to help break the news to his mother. Freddie didn't really think this was a good idea but Spencer somehow didn't think he had a choice. Even with the door closed Sam and Carly had heard the first part of the argument, which mostly consisted of Mrs. Benson screaming at the top of her lungs. But they couldn't really do anything to help, so there they sat.

"Nope." Sam said sadly as she left the kitchen and flopped down on the couch beside her friend. "Why don't you have food?"

Carly chuckled and gestured to their half full trash can. " I don't know, you ate it all?" She teased.

Sam shrugged. "Whatever. Man, you'd think that woman would let up every now and then."

"Who? Mrs. Benson?" Carly asked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Who else."

Carly smirked. "Does that mean your hoping Freddie will be allowed to act with us? How very un-Sam-ish of you."

Sam looked at her blankly. " Not really. But if he can't be with you the little nerd will be all depressed. If he can't be brought down any further into misery it defeats the purpose of bothering him and that'd just suck."

Carly laughed. " How sweet of you."

"Eh." Sam shrugged humbly.

"YES!" Spencer yelled as he burst through the door, a hugely triumphant look on his face. He then proceeded to dance around in the most ridiculous victory dance either of the girls had ever seen or could ever have imagined.

"Freddie's allowed to do it with us!?" Carly asked happily, getting up from the couch and smiling.

"You bet!" Freddie said, beaming as he walked through the door.

"Awesome!" Carly burst out happily.

"And guess what else?" Freddie smiled at Carly, ignoring Sam who just watched with an indifferent look on her face.

"What?" Carly asked.

"While Mom and Spencer and I were arguing I got an email from Jane. Well you know how next weekend is a three-day weekend? Well she wants to send us to a hotel! And our two co-stars will be there too. She thinks it will help build chemistry before we start filming. And guess what else? It's a five-star hotel and all expenses are paid. And its right here in Seattle, just like half an hour away!" Freddie smiled.

"Awesome!" This time Carly and Sam spoke together, with genuine happiness.

"I know right?" Freddie smiled.

"I have never been so eager for the school week to start in my entire life! The sooner it ends the better!" Sam cheered. "Ten points to Jane for the awesome vacation!"

"I hear ya!" Carly said. " But I guess we'll just have to suffer through it."

And so for the rest of the week that's what they did. Everyone went about their normal routines but it was strained. Until finally the weekend arrived…

Authors Note: This isn't much of a cliffhanger but I have such big plans for the next chapter theres no way I could start it right now. So we'll have to wait for the next chapter. Oh, and Heather and Zach finally make their debut! I'm hoping its worth the wait but they'll play a major part and the iCarly crew's relationships. Will Heather fit with the already tight Sam and Carly? And can Freddie, after all this time with Carly and Sam, even form a male friendship anymore? LOL. I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow and if not then than the day after that. Please R&R and thanks to my reviewers! Go ppl who read iCarly fanfics.


	3. iMeet the Others

ITS ALIVE!!!!

It being me! Yes, I know shocker! I, SerenaFlamma, am back by popular demand. LOL. I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Life got chaotic, my com had issues saving, I needed to study for finals, I was grounded and there was a brief time where I was positively sure an evil virus had infected my computer. So sorry. But yeah I'm back. I hope this turns out to be everything you wanted. And thanxs so much to all my reviewers who's reviews sent emails to me reminding me I still had people out there who, for some reason, wanted to read more of what I wrote. So on with the story.

Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly I'd make Sam eat you for even having to ask. That solve everything?

----------------------------------------------------

" Oh my God! Check it out! The limo's here!" Sam yelled from the window. She, Freddie and Carly had been waiting up in the iCarly studio for the last half hour, taking turns at the window and watching. Earlier the day before Jane had called to tell them the studio was sending a limo for them, Spencer and Mrs. Benson.

"Seriously?" Freddie said sarcastically. "Is this like the last three times it was _really here_???"

"No!" Sam said indignantly. The first time Carly and Freddie had come running to the window and fallen all over each other. The second time she'd actually gotten them half way down the stairs before they realized she was kidding. And the third time…well they hadn't really fallen for it but she planned to freak Freddie out by faking like she was going to push him out the window. But this time it was for real. "I'm serious!" She yelled.

Sighing Carly pushed herself up from the beanbag and walked over to peer out the window and screamed. "Oh my gosh! Look at it!" She squealed, pointing to the long shiny limo that really was under their window.

"Jeez Carly. Don't encourage her." Freddie sighed, still refusing to get up. Though in his defense the second time he fell for it he'd been forced to carry both girls luggage so it really was in his best interest to be suspicious.

"I'm not kidding either! It's really there!" Carly insisted.

"Hmm…Cool." Freddie said nonchalantly.

"Fine!" Sam snapped, grabbing Carly's arm and beginning to drag her. "We'll leave you here. The whole thing will be more fun without you anyway." She said as she angrily punched the elevator button.

Sighing with exaggerated self-sacrifice Freddie stood and followed them. "Chill Sam. No need to flip out." He said as he stepped into the elevator. Sam glared angrily at him.

As soon as they got down Spencer started handing them their bags and ushering them out of the apartment where they found Mrs. Benson amid what looked like almost four suitcases and at least two duffle bags. And, as per the usual, she was freaking out.

"Oh! I can't remember which suitcase I put the tick lotion in!" She wailed, falling to her knees and searching frantically.

Down in front of the apartment the limo honked and they heard Lewbert scream something that sounded like 'No honking in front of my lobby!'

"Oh no! What about the cloud-block!" She gasped. "And the emergency disinfectant!"

"It matters!?" Sam yelled sarcastically. "The car's here! Come on!"

"I can't unless I know I have the tools to protect my Freddie! What if the cloud block gets packed under the rest of the suitcases and squeezes out! Who knows what that will do to its effectiveness!" She argued.

"Come on Mom!" Freddie wailed and tried to drag her up.

"Ugh!" Sam huffed and started pulling Freddie and Carly down the stairs with her, leaving poor Spencer to deal with the crazy woman.

"Mrs. B! Seriously!" He rushed.

"Oh no!" Mrs. Benson said, looking crestfallen as she extracted a bottle of cloud block with its lid slightly askew. Fixing it she let out a deep sigh of relief. " Alright Spencer. Help me carry these." She said, filling her arms with bags and heading down the steps.

Spencer stood for a moment, holding his own duffle bag and staring at the four suitcases. "Why sure Mrs. B. I'd be glad to help you." He said sarcastically as he began gathering them up. "Thanks so much for _asking_."

Meanwhile Sam had loaded all their luggage and was now helping Freddie and Carly explore the minifridge in the limo. It was stocked full of pop and water and on top was a little basket of snacks, mostly bags of pretzels and mini-Fat Cakes but still good. Or so said Sam as she grabbed a Moca-Cola from the fridge and three mini Fat Cakes.

A few minutes later Mrs. Benson slid into the car. Sam eyed her distastefully and Freddie looked sort of sick. Carly was too busy trying to figure out how to work the cube shaped TV above them. There were so many buttons in the whole limo it was close to impossible.

Another minute passed and they heard a massive crash and a pain filled yelp from Spencer. "No falling in my lobby! I just mopped!" Lewbert screamed obnoxiously.

"I'm not trying to!" Spencer retorted and the group looked out the tinted windows to see Spencer gather the last of the bags from the lobby floor and then the poor guy fairly ran toward the exit.

Throwing the bags haphazardly (much to Mrs. Benson's disapproval) in the backseat with the other luggage Spencer jumped into the car and slammed the door. Then turned to eye Carly, Sam and Freddie with a freaked out look on his face. "What is that man's problem!!!" He complained.

Carly shrugged. "No one knows. Sorry he yelled at you Spenc."

Spencer sighed and stretched in the spacious seat as the limo started off. " It's alright. I'm just glad I don't have to see his freakish wart for three whole days!"

"What do you guys want to do first?" Carly asked. "I mean when we get there."

Freddie shrugged. "Jane said she was going to meet us there. She said she had a surprise for us."

"Crap! Has anyone seen my other Fat Cake?" Sam complained as she searched the floor.

"What do you know, Sam's reached a new level of awful. Now even inanimate objects run in fear." Freddie said, deadpan.

Sam, who was now lying on the floor and crawling under the seat, looked up only long enough to glare at Freddie then resumed the search for the Fat Cake.

Eventually she gave up and the group managed to turn on the TV. Seattle Beat was on so of course Sam insisted on watching it. Before they knew it they had arrived at the hotel. The man at the entrance offered to carry their bags, much to Spencer's immense relief although, upon seeing Mrs. Benson's stuff he left to get help.

The lobby of the hotel was massive, larger even then that of the studios and much grander. Thick elegant carpets covered the wood floors and shining paintings were held within gold frames. For a moment all they could do was look around and take it all in.

A moment was all it took for Jane to find them though and she came running down a hallway looking frazzled, though when she saw them she brightened. "How are you guys?" She asked.

"Good." Carly answered, smiling.

"Well there's been a slight issue securing rooms. You girls will be sharing a three bedroom suite with your female costar which adjoins to the men's suite. But it's a two bedroom so it will have to be just Freddie and our other star. Your guardians each get their own rooms but they're a floor down from yours. Sorry if that causes problems but it there was a last minute mix up." Jane smiled sheepishly. She didn't notice Freddie's expression light up at the very prospect of even a floor of space between him and his mother.

"That's fine. Thanks so much." Carly said, smiling at Jane.

"Well for the most part you'll be free to chose activities and stuff. But tomorrow after breakfast please meet me here." Jane said, handing Carly, Sam and Freddie a key card.

"What's going on? Who is this? How many times have I told you not to talk to strangers Freddie?" Mrs. Benson said. She and Spencer had finally caught up.

"This is Jane, Jane meet my Mom." Freddie introduced.

Mrs. Benson eyed Jane disapprovingly. " Oh. So umm…this is the woman who convinced my son to take up acting…"

"Mom…" Freddie said warningly.

"What? I can't be worried for your safety?" She demanded.

Freddie gave Jane an apologetic look.

"Let's go find our rooms!" Sam cheered.

"Sure!" Freddie was quick to agree with her for once, dying to get away from his mother.

"Wait! What exactly is the rooming arrangement?" Mrs. Benson demanded of Jane. Carly, Sam and Freddie took that as their cue to leave.

Once in an elevator on their way to the second floor they were each able to breath. "Jezz Freddie, sometimes I wonder how your Mom doesn't worry herself to death." Sam teased.

Freddie sighed. "So do I."

The three each checked their key cards again upon arrival. Freddie had Suite 245 and Carly and Sam had keys for 244. Watching the numbers they started down the hall. Just as they were getting close they heard laughter.

"This is totally unreal!" A musical soprano voice said. It was clearly female.

"You don't have to convince me! I'm still totally sure I'm really just at home asleep and you've, like, drugged me or something so I'm hallucinating!" A male voice responded. It was laughing and warm.

Rounding the corner they saw two people standing in front of two doors and talking. As soon as the two realized they were being observed they stopped laughing.

The girl grinned and looked at Carly and Sam. "Are you the other actresses? Carly and Sam? Suite 244?" She asked, smiling. Freddie was gaping at her. And for good reason because she was stunning.

She had the kind of looks people called exotic. Her body was slender and athletic, all long legs and curving hips. She'd developed early for her age and was fairly well endowed in front. Her long black hair reached the middle of her back and was pulled back into a ponytail save for her bangs, which, though they were the same length as the rest of her hair, had been left out of the ponytail and fell in her eyes. The twin pools sparkled with happiness and were the color of warm chocolate. The girls complexion was flawless and her skin naturally tanned. Her cheekbones were high and her full lips smiled happily, parting ever so slightly to reveal straight white teeth. Her stance was balanced and even as she swayed back and forth impatiently she moved with the fluid grace of a dancer.

Her companion noticed Freddie staring at her and started to laugh. Swiftly he'd wrapped his arms around his friend's waist and pulled her close. "Look's like you've got another admirer Heather." He grinned at Freddie. "But only the best get to date my girl."

Heather squirmed in his arms and playfully swatted at him. "Zach!" She teased. "Your gonna scare the boy." Laughing he freed her and she looked expectantly back at Sam and Carly. But they were giving her best friend a once over.

This boy was different from his friend. He was handsome surely but not in the blatant way of his friend. Zach's hair was long and shaggy. It didn't look like it was kept up with that well and a few pieces went off in different directions. It was a light shade of brown, sort of like a dark caramel. His eyes were a beautiful hazel color; more green then brown. They glew with a teasing light and a genuine happiness. He was thin though not muscle-y but what drew their eyes was his smile. Zach's smile was just shocking. It was the kind of thing that raised unreasonable joy in a person, that makes you want to smile with it.

For their part Heather and Zach were looking over their co-stars as well. Heather thought Freddie was sort of cute in a kind of geeky way. Zach thought that Carly was very pretty but in a more common way than Sam who combined tough and sort of tiny in an almost amusing way that was surely unique. All in all they made for a pretty bunch.

"Umm…yeah." Carly finally answered. "I'm Carly Shay and this is Sam." She said, gesturing to the blond. "And Freddie." She gestured to the boy.

"Cool." Heather grinned. " So who's playing who in the show? I'm playing Serena."

"I'm playing Lyra." Carly said and suddenly blanked on Sam's character's name.

"Skye." Sam supplied.

Heather turned to Freddie who stared for a second then managed to spit out. "Trey." He shook his head to himself and vowed not to stare anymore. Besides, Carly was still prettier to him….

Sam shook her head in disgust.

Zach smiled. "And I'm playing Kai." He looked at Freddie. "Looks like you and I are gonna have to be the voices of reason. It's never a good idea to let the girls rule a show." He chuckled.

Heather playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Never? Right like you have _so_ much experience with acting and shows."

Zach made a spooky face at her. "How would you know? Do you know where I go at night? Maybe I'm an undercover super spy who changes his appearance all the time and acts in thousands of shows to get intelligence so I can ruin America's whole entertainment industry!"

Heather rolled her eyes. " Yeah and I'm really the princess of some far off country; come to improve relations with America just so that I can take them by surprise and become a mega star."

Zach made a mock bow and said with a teasing accent. " I bow to your superior evil your majesty!"

The two collapsed into laughter.

Carly and Sam looked at each other. These people certainly had an abnormal relationship.

As soon as they recovered Zach smiled at Freddie and gestured to the door. "Wanna check out our room?" He asked.

Freddie nodded. "Sure." He said, following Zach into the room as he inserted the card.

Heather looked at Carly and Sam. "Guess that means it's our cue to check out our room too." Inserting her key into the door she swung into open as it unlocked and walked into the room with an amazed look on her face. " This is so beyond cool!" She gaped.

The walls were painted an elegant cream color that matched the color of the large couch in the middle of the living area. Through an open door they could see the kitchen, all shiny appliances and marble counters. There was a master bathroom as well as three open doors that led to three master bedrooms. Each had a different color scheme. One was done in purple, one in blue and one in a soft green color.

"You mind if I take the purple room?" Heather asked Carly.

Carly shrugged. "Go ahead."

Neither bothered asking Sam who had made a beeline for the kitchen.

"Thanks." Heather said and grabbed her duffle bag from in front of the door. Apparently their luggage had arrived before they did.

As Heather unpacked Carly took the time to explore. She was pleased to find the whole place was very high tech. A fifty-inch flat screen was mounted to the wall in each of their rooms and in the main living area an LCD TV spanned almost six feet in length. Each of the rooms even had a place to hook up computers to the Internet.

"What the heck!" Sam exclaimed from the kitchen angrily.

"What? What's wrong!" Carly said, running in from the other room.

"There's no food in here!!!" She snapped, gesturing to the open refrigerator and the wide-open cupboards, which were, in Sam's point of view, painfully empty.

Carly sighed. " You're not going to starve. Besides the hotel has dinner in about an hour. You think you can wait that long?"

Sam thought for a moment. "It depends."

Carly sighed again. "On what?"

"On what they have for dinner." Sam explained.

"What's wrong?" Heather asked, popping her head around the corner, having heard Sam yelling.

"Nothing." Carly explained. "Sam's just freaking out because there's no food." She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously!" Heather yelped indignantly. "You'd think in a place like this they'd think of that."

Sam gave Carly a triumphant look.

"Then again," Heather grinned deviously. "Maybe it's not so bad. The studio said they'd cover our expenses, right? Let's get room service!"

Sam's grin widened. "Okay now your talking my language! Let's go find the menu!"

Heather nodded. "Onward and forward!" She grinned as the two took of to find the menu.

Carly sighed and decided to go find the door that joined the boys room to their own.

Meanwhile Freddie and Zach had been exploring their suite too. However being guys they lacked interest in the details although Freddie was quick to check to make sure the hotel was well equipped enough to take care of all his laptop's needs. After deciding that Zach would take the blue bedroom and Freddie the white (Freddie didn't really care and Zach wanted the blue one…) Zach sat down and started to channel surf on their huge TV.

"Freddie?" They heard Carly asked tentatively as the brunette stepped in through the door that joined the rooms.

"Yeah?" Freddie asked from the couch, quick to answer her call, a fact Zach took notice of.

"Oh, your suite is cool!" Carly said, looking around. " Sorry I was just checking the place out. Wanted to make sure I knew where everything led."

Freddie nodded. "So what are you guys doing?" He asked, glancing back at the TV. Zach had finally settled on watching SpongeBob.

Carly laughed and walked over to a chair by their couch and sat down. "Heather was unpacking then Sam had a freakout cause there's no food and an-"

"There's no food!" Zach yelped suddenly. "This is awful."

Carly exchanged looks with Freddie that said clearly: are-we-the-only-sane-ones? "Anyway…their ordering room service."

"Isn't dinner in like forty five minutes?" Freddie asked.

Zach was already up and walking through the doors to the girl's suite.

Carly nodded. "That's what I told them."

For a moment neither knew what to say then Carly asked: "So what do you think of Heather and Zach?"

Freddie paused for a moment. " They're cool. Zach seems like he'd make a cool friend. And Heather…"

Carly smirked. " She's pretty right?" After all this time Freddie had finally stopped giving her that love-sick puppy look all the time and she knew he'd taken notice of their new companions looks.

"Well…yeah but I don't know her or anything. I haven't really gotten to talk to her or...." Freddie protested. "And besides…I know you don't like hearing it but

I still love you." His cheeks turned pink.

Carly tried not to wince or show that this made her uncomfortable. If any other good thing came out of this whole acting thing she hoped it would be Freddie getting over his crush on her. Trying to change to the subject she said: "This place is so cool. I wish the iCarly viewers could see this. In fact we haven't even gotten to tell them were going to be on TV."

Freddie looked thoughtful for a moment then his face lit up. " What if we do iCarly here?"

"What?" Carly asked.

"I mean what if we had a special episode of iCarly tonight. We could show them the hotel and tell them what's going on. We could even get Heather and Zach to come on it too!" He said.

"Freddie that's brilliant! The show is going to be aired on a famous network! Imagine the buzz it would generate for iCarly if the stars first got together and talked about it live on _our_ show!"

Freddie beamed. " I'll have to get in contact with Jane and make sure its not a violation of contract or anything because the studio might have to be in charge of that stuff but it'll probably be okay. Would you mind going to tell the others? I'll email Jane and try to get ready. Just so you know though I don't have my stuff with me and we'll only have one camera." Freddie explained.

"'Kay." Carly said and headed through the doors.

_Flashback to five minutes ago in the girl's suite:_

"They have double chocolate cake!" Heather exclaimed.

"Ohmygod Turkey bacon!" Sam yelled, pointing.

"No, that's the breakfast menu!" Heather corrected. "Dude, check out the steak!"

"But turkey bacon is perfect for any time of day!" Sam protested in futility.

"Are we ordering food?" Zach asked, walking through the door. Heather and Sam had the menu's spread out over the coffee table in front of the couch and their heads were bent over them in concentration. Sam held the phone ready in her hand.

At his voice both girls looked up and Heather nodded, gesturing for him to join them on the couch. " Yeah but we can't decide. I'm getting steak and probably that double chocolate cake." Heather said, pointing to the delicious looking dessert on the page.

Zach widened his eyes in mock horror and poked his friends flat stomach as he sank down beside her on the couch. "But you'll ruin your girlish figure!"

Heather rolled her eyes. "If I remember right it was me who won the pizza eating competition. And that was two years ago! I've grown three inches and only gained five pounds which, as you'll recall, worries my mother to no end."

Zach laughed and leaned over the menus, almost knocking heads with Sam who was concentrating intensely on her debate between the honey smoked ham and the lobster. Until finally, in the perfect compromise, she decided to get both.

Sam looked up and held up the phone. " Everyone know what they want?"

"Hang on." Heather said. "Zach's trying to pick between pepperoni pizza and extra loaded taco's." She laughed.

"Then get both. We're not paying." Sam said reasonably. Heather and Zach exchanged grins.

"'Kay so pizza and taco's and…Heather what do you want?" Sam asked.

"A steak, medium well, and a double chocolate cake." Heather supplied.

Sam nodded and dialed. "Hello? Yes I'd like to order some food. I'd like a honey-smoked ham, a lobster with extra butter. Then I'll need a steak, medium well done and a double chocolate cake. Oh, and a pepperoni pizza and umm… about four extra loaded tacos." Sam listened for a moment then covered the mouthpiece. "What do you guys want to drink?"

"Moca-Cola." Zach answered instantly.

"Diet Pepsi." Heather replied.

('kay I know theres been no mention of pepsi in iCaly but its my fav drink and theres only a certain amount of real a person can keep in a fan fiction! Lol.)

Sam relayed their orders and hung up looking positively relieved by the idea that soon there would be food. "They say they'll have them up in about twenty minutes." She said.

Heather mock-pouted. "Whatever will we do till then?"

Zach looked at Sam. "Okay I don't know much about you. Tell me something interesting." He commanded.

Sam gave him a weird look that finally turned into a smile as she nodded. "Alright. I'm Sam Puckett. I help do iCarly. My hobbies include eating ham, picking locks, spending other people's money and torturing Freddie. My dislikes are when I owe people money and have to work, back hair, restaurants without all you can eat buffets and Freddie's face." She smirked triumphantly. "That good enough?"

Zach laughed. "Yes. You are one weird person." He looked at her oddly but amused. "And against my better judgment I have to say I feel compelled to ask, what is iCarly?"

"It's this web show Carly and I do. It's like a comedy and we do all sorts of cool random stuff. It's how we got discovered for this show actually. We even got the Plain White T's to be on it once." She explained. "Oh, and Freddork is our technical producer." She added at the last minute.

Heather grinned widely, "That is like the coolest thing ever! So it's ?" She asked. In her hand she held her Pear Phone ready to enter the address.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Hey guys!" Carly said, coming back in the room, Freddie in tow. The poor boy had decided it was probably best to check on what the heck it was Sam had done now anyway. " Freddie and I had an idea. We think we s-"

She was interrupted by two simultaneous sounds. Heather and Zach's sounds of awe as the scanned the website from Heathers phone and the sound of the door bell ringing to their suite.

(I feel it is important to note that around right here the entire story, like all the chapters, totals about ten thousand words…freaky…lol)

" Food's here!" Sam announced, her small form practically flying to the door.

Heather and Zach exchanged grins from where they sat but were unable to pull themselves away from the phone where they still watched iCarly's last webcast. Carly and Freddie moved to help Sam but she didn't need it. The hotel worker delivering the food pushed a shiny silver cart in, loaded with food and a complementary arrangement of flowers.

Sam positively lit up at this and instantly ripped off a piece of ham, which she deposited in her mouth. Pushing the cart toward the others in attempt to stop Sam from devouring all the food before their costars got any Carly left Sam and Freddie with the delivery boy. Regretfully Heather and Zach had shut off her phone to eat as Carly arrived.

The boy stood in the doorway and looked at Sam imploringly. Despite the fact that Sam must have realized he wanted a tip she grinned and merely said "Put it on the studio's tab." …Before slamming the door in his face.

Freddie gave an exasperated sigh and followed Sam back to the others, snapping peevishly. " Must you always be so obnoxious? What did he ever do to you?"

Sam refused to dignify this with anything close to a response. Sitting down to the right of Carly whom had taken up rank beside Heather she dug into her food. Zach had dropped down beside Heather, filling up that end of the couch, forcing Freddie to sit by Sam. Zach was now well through his second taco whilst Heather only had two thirds of her steak left. Upon Zach's admission that he couldn't eat it all Carly and Freddie dug into his pizza. For the next few moments everyone ate in silence.

Until they heard the banging on the door. "Carly! Carly open up!!!" Spencer yelled from the other side of the door, banging again. Heather raised an eyebrow at Carly who moved to open the door.

"Lookit!" Spencer yelled exuberantly. In his each hand he held a small collection of the complementary shampoo bottles from the bathroom in his suite. Each brightly colored bottle boasted a different scent. "Check out how many shampoo's they give you!"

"Whoa!" Sam laughed "You could shampoo, like half of Gibby with that." Freddie cracked up and Heather and Zach were once more left with raised brows and confusion.

"Sweet!" Carly laughed, taking some of the bottles from Spencer who looked dangerously close to spilling them all. "I wonder why they give you so many."

"Because this place is _fancy_." Spencer said in a snobby accent and frowned.

Carly sighed. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Spencer protested. "I was running down the hall, you know, to show you the shampoo and this mean women with a yappy dog ran into me and I fell down and she dropped her dog and then she yelled at me. She said this place was a place of class and if I didn't respect that I should leave." He complained.

Carly sighed. "Did you sit on her dog?"

"Nooo-I don't think so!" Spencer finished uncertainly. "It was really tiny."

"Hmm…Beach Coconut." Sam said, having walked over to Carly and Spencer, who remained by the doorway, and taken some of the bottles from Carly. After which she proceeded to sniff each one though it appeared the coconut one was the only one that held her approval.

"Hey…!" Spencer yelled, moving toward the couch and looking at Heather and Zach. "You're…yeah, I don't know you." He shook his head, furrowing his brow and looking at his sister. "Do I know them?"

Carly laughed, handing Sam the rest of the shampoo bottles to smell. "No. You don't. These are our costars. Heather and Zach. Guys this is Spencer, my brother."

Heather grinned and waved. "Yo Spencer."

Zach grinned in greeting as well. "Hey."

"Pleased to meet you." Spencer laughed, happily shaking the hand of each of them. " I am not a crazy person. By the way."

Heather laughed good-naturedly. "I can tell."

"And there's food! My room only had pop in a mini fridge!" Spencer said, grabbing a piece of pizza.

"Spencer shouldn't you be in your room?" Freddie asked.

"No." Spencer shook his head, mouth full.

"You should probably go Spenc. Jane did say this was bonding time and…" Carly lowered her voice to a whisper. "You should probably keep an eye on Freddie's mom too. We're going to try and do a special iCarly tonight and we don't need her bursting in."

Spencer nodded. "On it. I was going to go turn the toilet water blue anyway. I'll pick you guys up tomorrow morning at 10. The hotel gives free breakfast and we should all go cause Jane has that surprise thing she was telling us about." Spencer said as he grabbed one final slice of pizza, reclaimed his shampoo bottles and disappeared through the door.

There was a moment of silence as Sam and Carly sat back down before Zach snorted which set Heather off into a fit of laughter. "Your-your brother is so odd!" Heather laughed, trying not to choke on her pizza.

Carly nodded. "Yeah. I know." She chuckled.

After a moment the silence returned once more but of course it wasn't destined to last.

"HEY!" Sam snapped and punched Freddie hard in the shoulder causing Carly to frown and Zach and Heather to exchange confused looks.

"Oww! What the-" Freddie moaned and glared. "That was uncalled for!"

"Yeah right! I saw that!" She said furiously, taking an angry bite of lobster.

"Saw what?" Freddie protested.

Sam looked furiously at him. "You. Took. Some. Of. My. Ham." She said in a voice that wouldn't have sounded out of place at all had it been predicting the end of the world.

"So what! You didn't have to punch me!" Freddie said. He had to admit he had thought she wasn't paying attention.

Carly sighed loudly. She had been about to defend Freddie but he _had _taken Sam's food. It might as well have been suicide. Heather tried to muffle her laughter by covering her mouth but upon Zach whispering in her ear "Be afraid, be very afraid…" She couldn't help it and cracked up, causing Zach to respond in kind.

For the final ten minutes it took them to eat Zach insisted they watch SpongeBob which caused the conversation to cease as, slowly, everyone became absorbed in the timeless struggle of Plankton and Mr. Krabs. (If you cant tell…I like Spongebob)

As soon as they were done Sam flicked the TV off and turned to Heather. "You mind if I have some of your cake?"

"No." The word had hardly left her lips before Sam had snatched a piece. Heather chuckled and gestured for everyone else to take a piece. She _was_ sort of annoyed but hey, if you cant share cake with friends…

While they finished off the desert Freddie's laptop pinged from the other room. Grabbing one last bite of cake, which left frosting on the tip of his nose. Freddie rushed to retrieve it, bringing it back to the girls suite. After a minute of scanning the screen he grinned at Carly. "That was Jane. She emailed me back. She said its fine. The studio doesn't mind. They're going turn it into this huge publicity thing. And she said they're even grateful because we reach such a wide audience."

Carly stood up and smiled broadly. "That's awesome." She said, moving to put away some of the trash, not really relishing the idea of looking like they totally trashed a room they hadn't paid for. (Which, thanks to Sam and partially to Heather, they totally had)

"Hold the Ham Van what exactly is the King Geek talking about?" Sam asked, feet up on the coffee table, craning her head back to look at Carly while simultaneously eating cake.

"iCarly." Carly called from the kitchen where she was throwing away the trash. "We're doing a special episode here. I know we don't have anything ready but Freddie and I thought it would be cool to let the fans know what's going on with the _Specials _and us. And we can introduce them to our costars." She said, emerging and grinning at Heather and Zach. Heather grinned broadly and exchanged high fives with Zach.

"Cool." Sam said nonchalantly.

"I was thinking we could-" Freddie started only to be interrupted.

"No one cares what you think Fredweird!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"I WAS GOING TO SAY…" Freddie repeated sternly, glaring at Sam. "That we could do, like a tour. A behind the scenes thing where we show them out hotel room and stuff. You guys can wear pajama's so its really like their seeing what we do. And then you guys can all, like sit on the couch. I can set it up so the viewers can send in questions for you guys to answer." Freddie said.

"That's great Freddie!" Carly grinned.

"Eh." Sam sighed and waved a hand in the air, as if dismissing Carly's praise.

"We really get to be on the show?" Heather asked, obviously excited.

"Uh-Huh." Carly laughed.

"When do we go on?" Sam asked, standing up and tossing her can of pop into the trash can despite the fact it was a good 20 some feet away from her and any sane person would have just walked over.

"Well it _will_ take me about fifteen minutes to set up and you guys have to change so the soonest would be in twenty." Freddie said, typing on his laptop.

"'Kay!" Heather said bouncing up from the couch in one lithe movement. Pulling Zach up after her she proceeded to usher him out the door that divided the two rooms. "Girls changing time. Out, out, out!" She laughed as she almost caused him to fall over though he retreated back into his room without much complainant. Heading back to her room Heather yelled over her shoulder at Freddie. "You have icing on your nose."

Freddie paused and reached toward his nose for the icing but was knocked away by Sam who swiped the icing off his nose and pushed him through the door and slamming it in a single movement. With a self-satisfied look on her face she ate the icing.

Carly tried to muffle her laughter as she walked back toward her room with Sam. "You just ate icing off Freddie." She pointed out in an amused tone.

Sam snorted. "No duh. Freddie's face is so not cool enough to have icing on it." She finished dismissively before stepping into her room and shutting her door.

Carly shook her head before retreating into her own room.

In the boy's suite Freddie was frowning and rubbing his nose irritably, as if trying to rub Sam off his skin. Seeing him Zach laughed. "Do you have something against your nose? Or is it some sort of problem with Sam?" He laughed again.

Instantly Freddie was yelling, ranting really "She's just totally vicious. I mean like all the time! She just torments me! She causes me mental and physical pain with no regard for my feelings. And even though she knows I like Ca-…she-she deliberately sabotages my love life! Then she takes my food! She's always getting me in trouble! She goes out of her way to do it too! She's always hitting me! And she's always calling me names or worse-FREDWARD!!!" Freddie yelled even louder. " So yes! I guess you could call it 'some sort of problem with Sam'!!!"

Zach stared for a full six seconds at Freddie before totally cracking up into side-splitting laughter. Pretty soon he was holding his stomach, doubled over. Freddie glared. "It's not a laughing matter. She really does that stuff you know." He said gravely but still with a hint of annoyance at being laughed at.

Upon his recovery a full minute and a half later Zach managed to choke out in between chuckles. "I-I'm sorry dude! You just-you should see your face! That's the most I've ever heard you say! And Sam…you just got so passionate and offended about it all an-" He cracked up all over again. Freddie huffed and gave up, returning to his computer work.

Over in the girl's suite Heather was the first to emerge, fully clothed in PJ's. Her long black hair had been freed of its pony tail and brushed out so it hung straight, a curtain of midnight. She wore a long, loose fitting white T-shirt with the name of a football team on it. It had been Zach's at one time but she'd taken it from him the last time she spent the night as she'd forgotten pajamas. And finally she wore long black lounge pants and a pair of fluffy brilliant purple slippers.

Realizing she was alone she headed for the boy's room. Upon hearing Zach's laughter she grinned and swung open the door, almost crashing into the blond boy who was exiting. Laughing even louder he reached out and grabbed her shoulders, steadying her as he maneuvered the both of them back into the living room of the girls suite so Freddie could have some quiet while he set up.

Her cheeks red Heather laughed and shook him off gently before laying back on the couch again. Zach joined her, rolling his eyes. "So what was so funny?" Heather asked, trying to pretend she wasn't at all embarrassed.

Zach chuckled again. "**Freddie.** That kid is something else. Sam slammed the door in his face after she ate frosting off his nose and h-"

"Sam ate frosting off Freddie?" Heather laughed aloud with delight, totally loving the whole idea that the two might be in love. This, of course, totally having nothing to do with the fact it would be conformation that Sam didn't like Zach.

"Well she wiped it off the tip of his nose and then she ate it. Not like she licked it off him." Zach rolled his eyes than made a stern face at her. "Now stop interrupting. So he, like, flipped out on me cause I asked him what was wrong and told me she like torments and abuses him and then he screamed something about Fredward. I have no idea what that was about. It was like the funniest thing ever."

Heather laughed though her amusement was somewhat dampened as she furthered her thought process. "Wait, she abuses him? I thought she ate frosting off of him. They don't like each other then?" She tried not frown. _You can't go through your life jealous of everyone who talks to him! _She reminded herself, this time really frowning.

Zach's smile widened, cause Heather to melt a little bit. Man, it seemed like yesterday when she'd been able to see that grin and feel nothing at all but pleasure that her friend was happy. No stupid weak-at-the-knee's-heart-skips-a-beat stuff that now infected her and made her _blush! _Only retarded weak, twitterpated people blushed, not her. She sighed. It hadn't been that long ago that she realized, maybe a month and a half ago. The first time she realized she loved her best friend. She might have considered telling him at one point, she hated secrets from Zach, might have considered that is, except for one tiny thing….

"I don't know," Zach said, interrupting her thoughts much as she had interrupted him. "When a girl bugs a guy 24/7 doesn't that mean she likes him?" He asked.

Heather smirked. "Why are you asking me?"

"You _are _a girl aren't you?" Zach asked dryly before cracking up.

"Hey people!" Sam said, emerging from her room, Carly not far behind. Sam wore a long pale blue T-shirt with pictures of ham all over it (_Where on earth does someone even find a shirt like that?_ Heather though to herself), and a pair of white shorts, her wild blond hair tumbling freely, her feet bare. Carly had donned a tiny pink tee over a longer white tank top and a pair of orange pj pants and white ankle socks.

"Hey!" Heather replied first, sitting up to make room on the couch. "Is there anything we should know before the show? Like what should we do?"

Carly shrugged and looked at Sam. "I don't know. We usually rehearse but it probably wouldn't make much difference now cause Freddie doesn't have his equipment and we don't have any props with us. So just wing it I guess."

"Be yourself but be funny." Sam supplied helpfully.

Zach laughed. "Got it." He thought for a moment then grinned at her. "Oh yeah! Do you normally eat food off people or just Freddie?"

Over in the other suite the phone rang but everyone dismissed it, waiting to see Sam's reaction.

Sam narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to yell something at him causing Heather to glare, her chocolate eyes sparking fire. However at that exact moment Freddie started yelling. "No Mom I did not put on cloud-block!" He yelled loudly, clearly audible even through the door that dived the suites.

"Cloud-block?" Heather mouthed to Zach, having never heard of this before.

"Because! Because I'm inside a building Mom and its dark out! No I'm not going outside! Okay if I go outside I'll wear a coat! No! No mom! I don't have any alright! I just checked! Mom…Mom…MOM! **I told you I don't have any leg hair yet!** Yes my zipper is zipped! Yes! Well I haven't check but I'm sure they-Mom! Mom the hotel has antibacterial soap okay? I'll be fine! I have to go! I really have to go! Bye!" Freddie's loud exasperated sigh could have been heard worldwide as he slammed down the hotels phone into the receiver.

There was a moment of stunned silence that passed between Heather and Zach but within the next second they were clutching their stomachs and laughing, falling all over each other and almost spilling the pop at one point. Even though Carly and Sam were used to it, seeing the expressions on the faces of the two was enough to send them into loud laughter.

"What-What was that?" Heather managed.

Still laughing Carly managed "H-His mother."

Sam cracked up on last time then replied semi-calmly. "She's kind of a nut job."

Zach rolled his eyes. "No, really?" He cracked up.

Heather wiped her eyes which had begun to actually tear up in the midst of her mirth. "Leg hair? Is she like, totally off her rocker?"

Carly and Sam shrugged in unison.

_SLAM!_

The girls and Zach turned to regard Freddie who held his camera in one hand and laptop precariously in the other. He looked somewhat pissy and was without pajamas. Mostly because his pj's were footies and had robots all over them but partly because he didn't think it was necessary.

Heather snorted at the look on his face. "Is your mom mentally sound?"

Freddie gave a somewhat defeated sigh. "I don't really know. I'm ready with the tech stuff when you guys are."

Sam looked at Carly. "Which bit are we doing?"

Carly shrugged. "Lost in a mall? Can't find my donkey?"

Sam grinned. "'Can't find my donkey'. Defiantly 'Can't find my donkey'."

"So what do you want us to do?" Heather asked stretching her arms high above her head with a yawn. She'd woken up way to early this morning.

Carly looked at Sam then back at Heather whom had been joined by Zach. "Well we'll introduce you as our costars. You can give them your names and then we'll start the tour. You can speak up when were explaining about the show if you want and fans will probably ask you some questions too so you can just answer those. That's pretty much it. Oh and be as funny as possible." Carly added at the last second.

"Kay, got it." Zach said then looked at Heather. "You remember 'The Move'?"

Heather turned red instantly. "Yes! But please tell me your not going to do that on the show!"

Zach laughed. "You know I am!"

Heather frowned and punched him gently in the shoulder. "But you know we only do that cause our mom's made us take that stupid class."

"And do they not still crack up every time we do it?" Zach countered.

Heather sighed. "Fine. We'll do 'The Move'"

Zach smiled and high fived her. " I can't believe we're going to go live on the Internet."

Heather grinned in response, unable to help herself. "Neither can I. But I guess its good practice I mean _Specials_ will probably air to way more people then iCarly does anyway so we might as well get used to it."

"Okay guys. Carly and Sam why don't you guys stand in front of the couch for the first bit and then I"ll pan over to Heather and Zach before we give them to tour." Freddie said, setting his laptop down on the small end table by the couch and picking up his camera.

Agreeably for once Sam moved to stand by Carly in front of the couch, Heather and Zach off to the side. "And we are live in three, two, one!" Freddie exclaimed, signaling the girls (and Zach) silently.

Authors Note: Want to know how long this is? Prolly not but I'll tell you anyways. 7,316 words in this whole chapter. That is a lot if I do say so myself. Sorry if you wanted more. Now again I want to thank my wonderful reviewers who were key in reviving this story! Yeah for them! I really love input. Now I have a fun challenge for you. I'll be trying to get the next chapter up much sooner then this update though I make no promises, I have a lot of other stories I write too, most of them in painful need of update as well. However as I was saying. This is not a requirement but since I've had so many reviewers I have decided that if you want to review and put in a question or two I will try and put them in the story like your really viewing iCarly and typing them in to the cast. You're not obligated to do it but if you want to…personally I think that would be kind of cool but whatever…anyway I hope you liked it. Please give me feedback and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Pretty much R&R same as always. By the way if you want a sneak preview the next chapter will involve.

A very weird episode of iCarly

A hidden camera

And a sleepover game

Bye- SerenaFlamma

P.S. To the one who reviewed about them starting shooting soon so they can see what powers the characters their playing will have that will happen within the next 3 chapters if not the next 2 but prolly not the next one. Technically I still have to come up for a plot for Specials but I have a rough idea. LOL.


	4. iPlay Truth or Dare

UPDATE MANIA!!! WHOOT!!!!

Hey everyone. Okay so I could make excuses but that would be mean. Honestly I've been grounded and what precious time I do get on the computer with internet is usually being used to check/reply to my email. This has actually been done for, like, a day but I didn't have time to post till now. I really wanted to get it up at least _around_ the time of the new iCarly. We can all see how well that worked out. Sigh. Now before my story I just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers. You are all awesome. LOL. Even when you point out inconsistencies in my story. Hehe. Seriously though, thanks for that. It made me laugh. I will try to be constant on hair color from now on. I sometimes forget what I write or get confused cause Zach happens to be based off of a real guy. *cough* very closely based…and his hair happened to look more blond then brown-ish that day I guess. LOL. Sorry if this chapt. sucks or is too short cause I think it's a bit shorter then the last one. Oh and I think I wanna do some shoutouts to a few reviewers whose notes made my day. Love you all but you had to make me laugh out loud for this! :)

Sharkofthemist120 - …Wow. I loved your whole little review. So funny. I myself have never had a carrot milkshake but I will put it on my list of things to do before I die. By the way I haven't seen any troops yet. Stuck in traffic? LOL. Oh, and umm…weren't you the one who said the name Specials reminded you of the uglies? Well in answer to that I say good. Because it is from the Uglies. I sat and sat and could not think of a name so I cheated. Heh. Well in my defense the book was right in front of me at the time. It was, like, calling out to me. If you'll note, I am rather unoriginal in naming. Heh. By the way, what's a Sharky? And are you Steve? *the nice writer person is easily confused*

Wishing Oceans- …I personally do not think people should be allowed to guess my plots. LOL. Just kidding. Yeah, I wanted them to play truth or dare. I love that game. Hehe. I wasn't thinking kiss so much as…well read on! :-)

bebe098- I actually don't think you made me LOL but I was extremely pleased so I thought that deserved a note. So thanks! And I don't mind length. I love long reviews. And I'm glad you think its original. I actually thought I was being copycat-ish… By the way those 100 virtual cookies rock! And as to your question…err…that's gonna have to be another read on thing. Yes, I am mean. Heh.

I think that's everyone who reviewed on the third chapter. Sorry. Don't have the patience to go through the other two chapters. BTW more actual SEDDIE in this chapter…sorry I sidetracked myself. Thought I needed an actual plot. Silly me. LOL.

Disclaimer: Yes. I own iCarly. Shame on ye for even having to ask. Because we live in Heather-land and I can have whatever I want. So yeah, I own iCarly. What's it to you? Jealous? -_- You should be.

Quick Recap:

"Okay guys. Carly and Sam why don't you guys stand in front of the couch for the first bit and then I"ll pan over to Heather and Zach before we give them to tour." Freddie said, setting his laptop down on the small end table by the couch and picking up his camera.

Agreeably for once Sam moved to stand by Carly in front of the couch, Heather and Zach off to the side. "And we are live in three, two, one!" Freddie exclaimed, signaling the girls silently.

**STORY TIME!!!**

To Heather the moment was one of pressure. She really wanted to move over to the couch, in fact if she didn't sit soon her legs might give out. They felt weak. Suddenly she realized she wasn't actually listening to Sam and Carly. What if she missed her cue? Oh great, this was a sign. She just needed to give up right now. Call it quits. She wasn't cut out for this. It was exactly like the time she'd gotten stage fright right before her seventh grade play! The about to barf feeling was starting to become familiar. In a strange sort of desperation she turned to Zach, his presence steady at her side.

In a strange and unexplainable way she felt vastly better. His hazel eyes were curious when they met her brown ones but his lips were curled into a smile that betrayed a desire to laugh. He was obviously listening to Sam and Carly. _Good, at least someone is…_Heather told herself.

For a moment he looked worried as he took in her expression. Worry was not often a look she saw on his face. It felt foreign there and she wanted it to go away.

"_Are you okay?" _Zach mouthed to her.

Heather managed a smile. She and Zach were fluent in lip reading. They'd spent a whole summer learning it back in fourth grade. _"I'm fine. Just nervous." _She mouthed back. The proud girl would no sooner admit her terror then she would eat green beans, a hated food of hers.

Zach smirked at her then turned back to the other two girls. Tuning in herself Heather heard Carly begin to introduce them, their opening bit done. "So you guys have probably heard of that new show in the works called _Specials._" Carly was saying.

(Okay to be honest I couldn't think of an opening bit for Sam and Carly so I cheated with the whole freak out thing. You know, the one right up there? Sorry. Thought that needed explaining…and fade back to the story…fade…fade…fade…)

"Well you're in for a surprise." Sam chimed in, then elaborated. "A while ago we were contacted by the casting whatever for the place that makes the shows and they wanted us to audition for some of the roles."

"We were totally flattered of course so me, Spencer, Sam and Freddie went to check it out." Carly took over. "And then we read some lines, and just like that we were hired. Freddie too!" She grinned then rolled her eyes when Sam made a face. "Be nice!" She scolded.

"Yeah!" Freddie snapped from behind the camera. Sam pressed the 'Boo' button out of spite.

"We don't know very much about the show yet. We haven't even gotten to read the script for the first episode but we know its gonna be totally awesome. Anyway, if your not completely blind you've noticed that, once again, we aren't in our studio." Sam said, ignoring them both.

"That's because were in a hotel room." Carly smiled. "The studio sent a limo for us and everything. They wanted us to meet and bond with our costars." She said.

"So what do you say? Wanna meet them?" Sam asked the camera. Freddie nodded the camera. Sam shot him a look and rolled her eyes.

Heather felt herself freeze. She suddenly understood why the crazy Africa people didn't want their pictures taken. That video camera really did look like it might suck out her soul. But then, suddenly, strong arms were around her and she felt herself moving. The movements were familiar and she flowed into them with ease as Zach dipped her in a graceful ballroom dancing move that had her head nearly touching the floor. Heather could almost feel her heart stop, Zach's face less then an inch from hers. Had his eyes gotten greener? How was he even keeping his balance? Was she too heavy? She wanted to sigh. Great, all she needed was to melt into a puddle of love goo on live Internet TV.

All too soon he was pulling her up again. Relaxed now Heather lost her concentration and overbalanced, causing her to nearly fall over. Instead Zach caught and held her, keeping her steady, holding her to his chest. She was so comfortable there it worried her. So instead of expressing her comfort she pulled back some and smirked at him then turned to the camera. All of a sudden this felt natural, like they were just playing around with his parent's old video camera again. It reminded her of the time they'd choreographed a dance to the Candy Mountain song from Charlie the Unicorn and posted it on SplashFace. They were just two teens having fun again.

"Hey iCarly people." She grinned and waved. "I'm Heather and-" She started to introduce Zach but he clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her and grinned a million dollar smile at the camera, eyes twinkling. "And I'm Zach." He said. Heather could almost hear the girls swooning. It annoyed her just enough to cause her to bite Zach's hand.

He yelped loudly and released her from his sort-of-hug. "You bit me!" He snapped indignantly, not even paying attention to Freddie and his equipment anymore.

"You covered my mouth! What was I supposed to do? And besides you were showing off again. Does America _have _to think we're snobs before we even work on the show?" She teased him back, forgetting the show as he was.

"I covered your mouth because I wanted to introduce _myself!_ And I wasn't showing off I wa-LOOK AT THIS! _YOU LEFT A MARK! _I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD OF YOURSELF!" Zach said, waving his bitten hand in Heather's face in mock anger.

She cracked up. "Let me see it!" She made a grab for it as he yanked it away from her.

"No." He said, holding his hand to his chest like a wounded bird. "No I don't think I can do that. I just can't trust you anymore." He said, pretending his voice had cracked and turning away from the camera as if he was crying.

Laughing Heather caught his hand and examined it. "That's **barely** even a mark!" She protested, then held it up to the camera. "See?" She said.

He glared and pulled his hand away. "Well maybe the mark is on the inside! You said I show off! I do not! Why are you always so mean to me? You know what… you're just a bully. Is that what you want to be? A cruel person who hurts the feelings of innocent little boys?" He slipped into a laugh as he yelled the last bit of his rant. This was fun.

"Innocent?" Heather snorted loudly then lost it. Zach's attempt at a wounded face threw her over the edge. Grinning Sam and Carly stepped back into the frame as Zach cracked up too.

"Give it up for Heather and Zach!" Sam grinned as the two composed themselves then pressed the applause button on her little blue device. She'd brought it on force of habit. It was probably the only thing Freddie had ever done right, making that device.

"They'll be playing Kai and Serena on _Specials._" Carly explained. "Sam is playing Skye. I'll be playing Lyra. And Freddie is playing Trey." Freddie turned the camera on himself and waved enthusiastically to the audience. With a disgusted look on her face Sam forcefully retrained the camera on Carly, Zach, Heather and herself.

"That's about all we know about the show so far we Anyway, you might have notice we're all in our pajama's. That's because we wanted to show you what it's really like here, we figured we'd take you guys on a tour of the hotel suite's the studio people rented for us." Carly continued. "Let's hear it for our peeps in the studio!" Sam said, pumping her little blue device in the air and pressing the applause button. Heather and Zach laughed.

Glaring warningly at Sam Freddie turned the camera to himself again. "While we show you around you should know that I've set up a program on the site that will let you send in questions to us live. After the tour we'll be doing a Q&A segment." And with that he turned the camera back on the others.

"Kay so let's start with the living area." Carly said. Freddie spun slowly to give the viewers a good look at the main living area in the girls suite. "As you can see it's trashed." Carly said, looking significantly at Sam. Sam gave her an affronted look. "Hey! I was hungry! And besides everyone else ate too!" She protested.

Leaning over to Zach, Heather whispered in his ear. "But no one else ate an entire lobster!" Zach snorted at this and Sam gave Heather a bemused look that clearly said she had heard. Heather flushed but ignored it.

Leading the tour onward Carly showed them around the kitchen which, surprisingly, was relatively clean as no one had really went out of their way to make a mess in there. Next they moved on to the girls rooms. As the group started to enter Heather's room, which happened to be the first in the line she yelped and moved to block their path, stretching her arms wide and covering the door. "Don't!" She laugh-whined. "Trust me, you don't wanna see it, I made a massive mess!"

Smirking Zach pushed past her gently and swung open the door with a laugh. "Behold!" He exclaimed loudly, making a grand gesture with his arm. Indeed, the beautiful purple room was in quite a disarray. Clothes were everywhere and Heather's bag was spilled out on the bed. Nearly all the pillows were on the floor. Glaring Heather gently smacked the back of Zach's head as punishment. "Thanks a lot, idiot!" Chuckling Carly led the group through the rest of the rooms. It was soon proven that Heather's room was nothing when compared with Sam's. In fact even Carly had gaped and asked slowly: "There _was_ a hotel room here at one point, right?"

Next they went through the guy's suite, which was pretty much the same as theirs. Before

They knew it the tour was over and they were sitting down on the couch. Freddie switched the camera's and set one on the table in front of the couch then grabbed his laptop and sat down as well. It was squished but they all made room; much to Sam's displeasure. "Okay well, now lets see what the viewers have written…" He said, scrolling. Sam and Carly who were on either side of him peered over his shoulder as he went. He glanced at Carly who backed off. Sam just raised an eyebrow and didn't move a muscle. Freddie sighed and went back to scrolling.

"Here's one! CrazyKK wants to know if you guys have ever acted before…" Freddie said, turning his head to Heather and Zach. Heather smiled and looked at Zach. "You wanna…?" She asked. He shook his head. "Go ahead." Smiling wider now Heather looked at the camera. "The answer to your question is no. Actually, this is the first time we've ever been in front of a camera for anything, unless of course you count my school play. In fact we only got into this because of Zach's uncle. I was staying at Zach's house and his 'rent's were having a barbeque. His uncle came and brought his girlfriend, Jane. He actually told us she worked in the television business but we weren't paying much attention s-" She cut off as Zach interrupted. "_I_ for one was paying attention!" He defended himself. Heather rolled her eyes. "Whatever. _One of us_ wasn't paying attention. Anyway we sorta ignored her after that then we had a hot dog fight and his mom made us do that dance move you guys saw at the beginning of the show. The next thing I knew Jane was saying something about us having great chemistry or whatever and then she had us read a few lines. It was pretty cool, but it was also really sudden."

Freddie nodded at her, to show she'd given a good answer and she responded with a grin. She had been sort of worried she was talking too much but…oh well. Afterall she was going to be on a TV show, if they couldn't stand her talking now they wouldn't be able to watch the show. Too bad for them.

"Alright then, now we've got one from bebe098…" He looked at Heather and Zach. "Geez, you two are popular!" He laughed. "Just read the question Dorkwad!" Sam snapped. Freddie glared. "She wants to know…if you two like each other…" Freddie said cautiously.

"You know I wondered that too!" Carly laughed, chiming in. "You just sorta seem like you do…"

For a moment both Heather and Zach were silent. Then Zach burst into loud, uproarious laughter. Heather followed a second later, though she'd turned rather pink. When Zach regained control of himself he looked at Heather. "Why does everyone think that?" He chuckled. Heather shook her head, the red on her face darkening though she tried to look sarcastic. "Not a clue…"

Looking at the camera, a laugh on his lips Zach announced loudly: "Let it be known: we are not together!" He stated calmly. Heather's face grew annoyed for a mere second before she fought it off, in fact it all happened so quickly only Sam saw it. "Yeah!" Heather laughed. "We're just best friends, we have been since we were babies. And besides…Zach has a girlfriend." She said, clearly unhappy though Zach didn't catch it.

Freddie, Carly and Sam gaped at them. "Seriously?" Carly said. "But you two…I mean…" She trailed off, not really sure what she meant anymore.

"Yeah." Heather sighed and rolled her eyes. "Her name's Ally. She goes to our school. She's a year older then us. They've been dating for like, half a year. They're disgusting." She said, so worked up now she didn't even bother to hide the dark tone in her voice. Having to watch the two of them give each other light kisses when they passed each other in the hallway's had left her with quite a few mental scars. Every time she thought about it they turned her stomach.

"Hey Ally!" Zach laughed and waved at the camera. "Don't know if you're watching but hey anyway."

(Yeah, for those of you who don't believe it he does have a girlfriend. LOL. Nothing can be that easy…Sigh.)

Seeing the mutinous look on Heather's face Carly jumped in. "Anyway, lets change the question now, shall we? Seeing as that one's been answered…" She laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Freddie said then continued. "Well we've got a girl who wants to know when shooting starts on the show…?" He said.

"Soon." Sam stated simply. " I think it's like this week or the next, I can't remember."

Carly raised a brow.

"What!?" Sam complained. "I didn't get to answer a question yet!"

Freddie sighed. "What now Fredward?" Sam snapped. Freddie glared at her. "I didn't even say anything!" Sam hit him in the face with a pillow from the couch.

Carly stared at her. "Why?" Her voice was dryly amused.

"It's Freddie's face." Sam said by way of explanation.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Well I think that's it. We're gonna sign off a little early tonight. We'll have more info on Special's for you next week!" Carly said and waved at the camera. Freddie had already sprung from the couch and was flicking the camera off.

"Bye!" Heather and Zach choused laughingly, waving at the camera with Carly and Sam until Freddie gave them the all clear.

"Wow!" Heather said rather breathlessly. "That was really cool. Like I said, I haven't been on TV before so I thought it'd be…I don't know…harder?" She chuckled.

"Yeah. It was fun." Zach said, looking at his friend curiously, his tone distracted. "By the way what happened to you at the beginning of the show? You looked like I ate the last Oreo or something…" He chuckled.

Heather heaved a sigh. "I got a little freaked okay? It was nothing."

Zach snorted but let her protest lie.

"You guys did pretty well for your first show." Carly said kindly.

"Yeah. I liked the dance move by the way." Freddie said, already starting to pack up his stuff. He was eyeing Sam distrustfully. The blonde girl held a can of Moca-Cola (though where she had gotten it no one knew) and had gotten a bit too near his laptop. "Where'd you learn that?" He asked.

Heather snorted and Zach glared. "If you tell him you are dead to me." Heather rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut. " Sorry Freddie…" She shrugged helplessly.

"So you really have a girlfriend?" Sam said bluntly, staring at Zach and chewing on a piece of beef jerky she'd gotten from the kitchen.

Zach laughed. "Yeah. Why? Jealous?" He said teasingly, leaning closer to Sam and fixing her with his warm eyes. Sam snorted. Heather huffed and grabbed Zach's shoulder, pulling him back from the petite girl so strongly the older boy was actually propelled backward. "You are such a big flirt. I'm so totally telling Ally next time I see her." Zach made a face of mock-horror and soon had his friend in headlock as he attempted to noogie her. "Take. It. Back!" He demanded.

"Never!" Heather laughed. Laughing as well he released her. "No worries. Ally knows she's the only one for me." He said. "Speaking of which I told her I'd call her tonight. I'll be right back." He said and just like that he disappeared, darting into the boy's suite after Freddie who had finished collecting his equipment.

"Wow…" Carly drawled, watching the boy's disappearing back. "Yeah. There's _nothing _going on there." Sam seconded. Heather avoided their eyes. "So what do you guys think we should do now?"

"Well…Jane said she had the surprise for us tomorrow so we should probably go to bed in, like, a few hours or so." Carly said, accepting the raven-haired girl's desire to change the subject.

Sam moaned her displeasure. "Aww! But there's this really great pay-per-veiw movie on tonight! And they have a special on midnight snacks! It's right here in the menu!" Sam said, waving the room service menu in front of Carly. Carly rolled her eyes. "Fine! But you only get ONE snack. No ordering everything again!" She scolded.

Sam sighed. "Party killer."

"What movie are we gonna get?" Heather questioned, trying to keep the peace. The girl didn't quite grasp the dynamics of Carly and Sam's friendship yet…

"Depends on what you guys wanna see. They've got Paranormal Activity, Four Christmas's, New Moon, A Christmas Carol, 17 Agian and t-" Sam was cut off by Heather. "I love that movie!" She turned to Carly. "Isn't Zac Efron just _so _hot?"

"The hottie-est." Carly affirmed.

"Are you sure it's Zac Efron you think is hot? Perhaps you have him confused with another Zach…" Sam said before continuing to read the movies. It was her own little form of punishment for the interruption. She figured it was a fair bet Heather liked, maybe even loved, Zach and was going to continue to think so until she saw conclusive proof it wasn't true. Done reading the movies she looked at her friends. "So which one?"

"Which what?" Freddie asked, stepping back through the door that connected the rooms.

"We're trying to decide which movie to watch." Heather explained.

"Aw, cool." Freddie nodded, snatching the list of films from Sam's hands and scanning it quickly. "So which movie are we thinking?" He asked as Sam violently took back possession of the list.

"_WE-_" Sam gestured to herself, Heather and Carly. "don't know. _You_ are going to go back to your room, put on your robot footie pj's and go to bed like a good little boy." She said firmly, pointing Freddie back toward his room.

"Hey!" Freddie said, turning back to the others and glaring at Sam. "Make. Me." He said, teeth clenching involuntarily, weary of a blow to the face that could result from this.

Sam took a step closer until she was inches from Freddie's face and said in a low, menacing tone. "I. Will. Tell. Your. Mother."

Freddie paled visibly and backed off. Then he looked plaintively at Carly. "Help?" Carly shrugged. There was nothing she could do. Seconds later Freddie was shoved back into his room.

Sam looked smug. Carly reclined on the couch and sighed. Heather said cautiously…"Um…can we watch A Christmas Carol?" Sam looked at Carly who shrugged again. She was tired of deciding and playing peacekeeper. She could really care less what they watched. "Whatever." She said.

"Then it's decided." Sam said and, having taken possession of the remote, she ordered the movie for them. Before grabbing the room service menu again that is. "Okay. I'm eating ice cream. What do you guys want?" She asked.

Heather looked back over her shoulder in unison with Carly. "I'll take popcorn." She said. "Me too." Carly seconded.

Sam nodded and placed the order, sitting back down with the other two on the couch just as the previews started to roll. "Don't you just hate previews?" Heather sighed. "I know! They're so stupid! Especially those ones that get you so interested in the movie they're previewing that you forget what movie you're about to watch!" Carly said.

Sam chuckled. "You remember that preview we watched when we went to see The First Kiss!"

"The one with the hippo?" Carly asked.

"The very same!" Sam cheered and laughed. "I wish we had went to see that movie instead."

"Me too!" Carly said.

"You guys went to see that too!?" Heather exclaimed, laughing. "My God, I hated that movie so much. It looked so good in the commercials that it made me wanna see it so I dragged Zach with me. But it made me so bored I feel asleep halfway through. When Zach figured out I was asleep we ended up sneaking out of that theater and into another one to watch the last half hour of the second Transformers movie." Heather laughed with the other two girls. It was nice to have female friends (And she did consider them friends, as did they in turn.). Of course the concept wasn't new to her. Her second best friend was a girl named Rai. They'd know each other for years and they were like sisters but it was a well known fact that Heather and Zach were the best of besties and it was sort of hard to compete with that. Still it was nice not to be left out by Sam and Carly. Of course they'd always have their inside jokes but if she was honest Heather would have to say she expected this to be harder.

A second later the room service guy, thankfully a different one then the one Sam had slammed a door at, came a brought their snacks. They had just settled down when the door from the boy's suite opened up. Without looking Sam chucked a pillow hard at the emerging figure. "I thought I told you to go to bed!" She snapped.

Chuckling Zach walked over to the couch, pillow in hand. "But how can I go to bed with this delightful popcorn smell just wafting through the walls." He said, helping himself to a handful of Heather's food.

"Oh…it's you." Sam said, as close to apologetically as she ever came. "Sorry. Thought you were Fredweird."

Zach shrugged. "Tell you what…I'll forgive you if I can watch the movie too!"

Sam sighed. " Whatever. Just don't touch my ice cream." She demanded.

Immediately Zach took up his post by Heather whom shared her popcorn with only the minimum amount of complaint. Most of the movie was watched in silence. The only interruption being a little more then half-way through, about the time it was nearing eleven. Heather had been looking drowsy for a while and had gradually slumped over farther and farther until finally she was just lying on Zach's shoulder, totally asleep. Seeing this Sam had burst out laughing and elbowed Carly, perhaps a little too hard for she yelped loudly. Zach had given them both a curious look but had been careful not to move or make much noise. He already knew Heather didn't sleep much last night and wasn't going to wake her up if he could help it. Sam and Carly managed to quiet themselves but for the whole movie they had to glance over at the other girl every few minutes. Heather slept soundly, a small smile on her face.

When the movie was over Carly and Sam turned expectantly to stare at the other two, anxious to see what would happen. Zach gave them a weird look and suddenly and swiftly stood up. Having lost her human 'pillow' Heather was jolted awake, looking around blurrily. "Huh?" She murmured. Sam and Carly laughed. After the kindness Zach had shown his friend they were expecting a gentler wake up.

"Night guys!" Zach said, waving at them all and disappearing into the other suite.

Sam and Carly stared at Heather who was trying to regain her wits. When she had collected herself she met their stares with a confused one of her own. "What?"

"What was that?" Carly burst out. "I thought he had a girlfriend! I thought you said you didn't like him!" She laughed.

"Who?" Heather asked.

"Zach! Duh!" Sam said derisively.

"Oh…what are you guys talking about?" Heather asked.

"You sleeping on his shoulder through most of the movie!" Carly pressed, exaggerating a little in her curiosity.

"Oh…" Heather said flatly and then began to chuckle. "Is that what you two are flipping out about? Zach's the biggest flirt I know. He's massively touchy-feely and both Ally and I know it. I've just kind of gotten used to him doing it over the years and I guess I started to do it too. Seriously guys, this is the boy I took baths with before I could even crawl. It's no big thing to him." She explained.

"What about to you?" Carly pressed. "We know you like him…" She trailed.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Heather said stiffly. "Let's go to bed now shall we?"

"No way! Not till you answer us!" Sam said.

"Free country. I plead the fifth." Heather said, trying to sound bored. "So are we going to bed?"

Carly and Sam turned to each other as if trying to find the answer in the other's eyes. How did they get their new friend to spill her guts? There had to be a way…WAIT! Wasn't there a game specifically designed to humiliate and bring out truths from people?

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Carly and Sam said together, joining Heather on the couch once more.

Not being a stupid person Heather knew where this was leading but she couldn't think of any way to get out of it other then outright refusal which would make her look more guilty then anything else. Besides, she liked truth or dare and all she had to do was keep picking Dare right? What could it hurt? "Okay." She gave her assent.

"Awesome! I'll go first!" Carly said. She looked between her two friends. "…Sam! Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare." Sam said simply.

"Hmm…'Kay…I dare you to…walk around the whole hotel floor with your bra over your pajama's." Carly finished, not really able to think of anything much worse for her best friend. Sam was the girl who could do anything. What would anything Carly could think up do to her?

"Alright. Be right back." Sam said and disappeared into her room, only to emerge a moment later with a bright orange bra over her pajamas. Confidently she strided out the door and returned a few moments later, looking none the worse for wear. Reaching behind her back she unhooked the bra and let it fall on the floor. "Done. I got some really weird looks from this lady who was going to get some ice but otherwise that dare was pretty tame Carls." She said, almost bored as she dropped back down to the couch.

"'Kay. My turn. Heather, Truth or Dare."

Heather shrugged like she didn't know. "Dare."

"Alright. I dare you to…tell us your most embarrassing moment." Sam finished. She figured she ought to lead up to the big question, and besides the idea of learning new things about someone other then Carly was pleasing.

"Well…" Heather turned a little pink. "Probably that time when Mom made me and Zach go into Build-a-Bra. Then Zach got really caught up in it and made me make one and for, like, a week after that he kept asking me if I had it on. It was just really embarrassing." She sighed. Carly and Sam chuckled.

"Remember Freddie's face when we dragged _him_ in there?" Carly asked Sam. Sam laughed hysterically. "How could I forget? I kept suggesting all these crazy patterned bra's for you and in all these totally bright colors and when you held them up Freddie just turned beat red!"

"That's because you were torturing him!" Carly said, but she was laughing.

"Okay. My turn…Sam. Truth or Dare?" Heather asked.

"Dare." The blonde replied automatically.

" I dare you to-" She laughed. "be nice to Freddie all day tomorrow! And you can't tell him why your doing it either! If you make it easy for him to figure it out we get to make up another Freddie-related punishment for you." Heather smirked.

"WHAT!" Sam yelped. "Carls! Tell her I can't do it! That has to be against the rules! I can't be nice to FREDDIE!" She said the boys name like most people would say 'spinach' or 'head lice'

"Can't Sam. You know the rules." Carly shrugged, fighting giggles. She'd always wanted to see Sam and Freddie be civil to each other.

Sam seethed. "So that's how you wanna play it?" She snapped. "Fine." She glared at Heather. "Truth or Dare."

Heather swallowed. Maybe she should have just dared Sam to lick the toilet seat like she'd been planning. "…Truth."

"You know, I'm playing too!" Carly protested meekly. This was going to get ugly fast. Not only was Sam upset, that dare was going to make her even more competitive. She would have to out-dare Heather or none of them would ever get any peace.

"Tell us what you think of Zach!" Sam demanded.

Heather paused for a moment, lost in thought and finally said the first thing that came to her mind. "I think he's my favorite person in the world." She said calmly.

"And?" Sam pressed viciously.

"No and." Heather said. "You didn't say I had to tell you everything I thought of him. Just what. So I told you the first thing that came to my head. And you can't change your question now. I've already answered it." She said triumphantly.

Sam looked murderous.

"Carly. Truth or Dare." Heather said, letting the other girl in the game again.

"Truth." Carly said instantly. She'd had enough Dare's to last her a while just _watching _those two.

"Do you like Freddie? Even a little bit?" Heather asked. She'd been curious about the relationship between the two for a while now.

"No…well, yes. I do like him. But like a brother. I don't think of him that way. He's just not my type." Carly explained. Heather nodded, she figured it would be something like that. However just because it was like that now didn't mean it always would be. She remembered a time back when she really _hadn't_ been able to imagine herself with Zach. Sam however made a massively disgusted face. _Eww, who would like a Freddie?_ She had to think to herself.

"Okay…it's my turn. Sam. Truth or Dare?" Carly asked Sam.

"Truth." Sam said, just for a change of pace. Besides, Carly's dares were lame.

"Hmm…this is hard. Alright, would you rather date Freddie all through high school or be force fed used kitty litter every twenty minutes for the rest of your life?" Carly asked.

"What kind of cat litter? Used or new?" Sam asked seriously. Heather and Carly exchanged glances then looked at Sam and raised their eyebrows in unison. Sam stared back defiantly.

"Used." Carly chuckled.

"Eww!" Sam made a disgusted face. "Even I…I guess…I guess I'd date Freddie. But I'd break up with him graduation day."

"'Kay, my turn again…" She said before Carly and Heather could comment. The very sound of her voice was causing Heather to wince inwardly. She was looking evil in every way, clearly still mad about having to be nice to Freddie tomorrow.

As a general rule Zach was her only weak spot, she wouldn't have any reason to fear Sam if she didn't have that kind of dirt on her. But, unfortunately for Heather, Sam did. Perhaps she shoulda just waited till they were better friends to start teasing her about Freddie…

"Heather, Truth or Dare?" Sam asked.

Heather sighed loudly and shook her head. There was no way she was getting out of this. She didn't know why she was so against this. Telling Sam and Carly that was. Rai knew she liked Zach. What was two more? Neither of them seemed especially inclined to tell him. Still, old habits died hard. Besides, there was something about Zach only being a room away that made her want to be especially cautious about what she said. She wondered if that made her paranoid…

"Dare I guess…" Heather said slowly. Truth hadn't worked out so well last time. She'd barely dodged the bullet. And Sam wasn't going to leave any loopholes this time.

"Hmm…." Sam said, perhaps because she was truly thinking or perhaps because she wanted to make Heather squirm. In truth it was a little of both. " I dare you to go over to the guys room and kiss Zach on the lips for at least five seconds. And you can't explain why. Not ever. You just have to let him think what he thinks." Sam said. She'd eventually come to the conclusion that making Heather admit she liked Zach to Carly and herself would not be enough punishment for the injustice of having to be nice to Freddie.

Heathers heart pounded off beat. "I CAN'T DO THAT!" She turned pleadingly to Carly. "Tell her I can't! He has a girlfriend! It could ruin their relationship! It's different from having to be nice to someone you secretly like!" Even as the words left her mouth Heather knew it was a dirty lie. Much to her pain Zach and Ally seemed to be very much in love. She didn't think one stray kiss would change that. That and the fact that them fighting over it had the prerequisite of Ally finding out about it. Which wouldn't happen unless Zach found it important. Besides Zach already thought he was sexy. (Though he didn't yet know Heather agreed). He'd probably just chalk it up as his irresistibleness or her being crazy. In fact, lately, he'd gotten into the bad habit of blaming PMS whenever she did anything he didn't understand. But still, it felt so wrong it made her feel a little sick. She HATED that he had a girlfriend but at the same time, when he was happy, she didn't want to ruin it.

"I DO NOT SECRETLY LIKE FREDDIE!" Sam screamed furiously, before Carly could voice her opinion on the matter one way or the other. Heather was thrown off beat for a moment, not quite comprehending what Sam was saying. Then she processed all of what she'd said. It kind of made her want to laugh. Out of all that yelling Sam had honed in on the part about her and Freddie. Go figure…

"I…" Carly said slowly, for both girls were looking at her furiously. "I think that you kinda have to. If Sam has to do her dare then you really do have to do this." She said fairly.

"Fine." Heather snapped. "Consider her un-dared!"

"WHOA NO!" Sam snapped back. "I've already resigned myself. You can't change your mind now! Now move you butt!" She yelled, pointing at the door that joined the suites.

"I-" Heather tried to protest but she was already being dragged to the door. And shoved through…

Flashback to: 15 minutes ago

"Whatcha doin?" Zach said curiously from where he lay on the couch. He was sprawled out haphazardly wearing only a pair of SpongeBob boxers, For the last few minutes he'd been totally zoning out of the George Lopez re-run on the large TV and watching Freddie go on a frantic hunt. He figured it was finally time to know what it was about.

"I'm looking for my other webcam." Freddie said, rifling through the equipment by the laptop. "I coulda sworn it was just right here."

"Didn't you take it to use during iCarly?" Zach asked, getting up from the couch and moving to help Freddie search.

Freddie paused, staring into space for a moment before sighing and turning to Zach with a still puzzled look. "I can't remember…" He said mournfully.

Zach chuckled and snatched Freddie's laptop. The other boy opened his mouth to protest but it died as he saw Zach's fingers start to fly across the keyboard. This boy had to be inhuman. Or a master hacker…To Freddie the first was more likely.

"Now it's my turn to ask what **YOUR** doing." Freddie said. "You do know that's my only laptop right?" He stated quickly as two different types of code began scrolling across the screen.

"Yeah.." Zach said in a way that let Freddie know he was barely paying attention. Seconds later the code screens disappeared and the laptop was being deposited in Freddie's hands again. "I was just looking at some of the innards of your computer. It's a good kind. You should totally let me hack it though, I could make it run like three times as fast!" He said lazily as he began walking toward his room. "I'm gonna go grab a snack. Be right back. In the meantime why not just try turning the camera on and seeing where it is that way? It's wireless right?" Zach smirked cheekily as he disappeared down the hallway, leaving Freddie feeling epically stupid.

"Well, on the upside Sam was totally wrong about people who are good with computers never getting the girls. Zach's got two of them in a way. Downside, it's not me with the girls. Carly will come to her senses someday…" Freddie muttered as he proceeded to take Zach's advice. One might have said he was slightly irate. It wasn't that he begrudged Zach his talent, just that he was sorta living proof that it wasn't Freddie's nerdiness keeping him from Carly, just Freddie himself. Then again, Freddie was nothing if not optimistic when it came to Carly…He wasn't giving up that easily.

"-e country. I plead the fifth." Heathers voice suddenly filled the room as Freddie's screen was filled with a skewed image of Heather, Carly's left side and Sam's long blond hair.

On the screen Freddie saw Sam and Carly exchanged glances and chorused: "Let's play Truth or Dare." It kinda freaked him out. It was like one of his dreams where he spied on the two of them and found out Carly loved him.

He watched as the blond and the brunette joined Heather on the couch, giving him a new and improved view of them all. Heather seemed to be deliberating. _Why?_ Freddie wondered. _Don't all girls love Truth or Dare? Man, I'm not gonna get to find out either. I can't spy on Carly._ He frowned. Spying just felt wrong to him. Clicking off the video window he started to get up.

"Oh! Did you find it?" Zach asked, munching on a Reese cup as he walked out of his room. "Where's it at?"

"It's still in the girl's suite. I guess I left it in there when I was trying to get my stuff away from Sam." Freddie said, moving to the door.

"Oh." Zach said then glanced over at the clock on Freddie's laptop. The small numbers said 11:53. "Are they still up?" He asked, an evil smirk on his face. The wheels in his head were already turning. He and Freddie could get some whip cream from room service and sneak in while they were asleep and t-

"Yeah." Freddie said. "They're playing truth or dare."

"WHAT!" Zach yelped, then grabbed Freddie by the arm before he reached the door and yanked him back. "Three beautiful girls are in the room next to us, completely unaware they're being watched and playing a game where they might possibly spill deep dark secrets. AND YOU WANT TO TAKE THE CAMERA BACK?" He looked positively scandalized.

"Of course." Freddie said, still startled that he'd been yanked and confused at Zach's passion. "You can't spy on people! It's totally wrong." Freddie said.

"What? Did your mommy tell you that?" Zach fired back.

Freddie was silent.

Zach let out a short laugh then sighed. "Why do you think it's so wrong?"

Freddie sighed back louder, in an exaggerated way. "Because spying IS wrong. It just is. Like kicking a puppy is wrong or saving a life is right. It's a violation of privacy."

Zach shook his head in a shame-on-you sort of way. To Zach there was good and there was bad but there was A LOT of gray area in between the two things. "It's not even spying it's BONDING!" Zach said. "Jane said she wanted us to bond right? Well, this works for everyone. You and I have this new experience that will bring us closer together as friends in the future, it's our first inside joke, our first secret thing. And as for the girls, this way I get to see how Carly and Sam's mind's work and you can see how Heather's works. And we may even learn something new about our old friends. Heather's my best friend but I'd be lying if I said I didn't know there were some things she keeps from me." Zach said and Freddie thought he caught the slightest note of sadness in the other boys voice.

"That's seems like it's just a way to do something we know is wrong. It's j-" Freddie was interrupted as Sam's voice filled the room this time. "…tell us your most embarrassing moment." Freddie glared at Zach who, during his whole rant, had been steadily moving closer to the laptop and had at long last managed to flip the camera on again without Freddie seeing.

"Oh! Look! It's Heather's question!" Zach cackled and leaned in to get a better look at the screen. Freddie huffed and started to walk over to shut the camera off but paused as Heather gave her answer.

"Probably that time when Mom made me and Zach go into Build-a-Bra. Then Zach got really caught up in it and made me make one and for, like, a week after that he kept asking me if I had it on. It was just really embarrassing." Heather was saying, her voice sounding slightly different from static. Freddie let out a loud laugh at the same time as Zach.

"I remember that too!" Zach said in an almost commentator-like way. "She turned so red every time I said anything about it. I don't think she liked to be reminded that I knew she had a chest. But really, I've grown up with her, if anyone should be able to say anything like that it's me." Zach said. When it came to most things Heather was more mature, he'd admit it, but when it came to slightly sexual things it was him by a mile. Heather called it being a pervert but that wasn't it. It was just that she was too easily embarrassed because she hadn't really grown up in that way. She'd never even dated anyone, which seemed ridiculous to Zach for he saw the way guys at their school looked at her sometimes.

"Look," Zach said to Freddie. "Can we just watch a few rounds at least? If you don't like it then you can go and get the camera."

Freddie sighed. On the one hand, he knew it was wrong. On the other the urge to see if Carly and Sam said anything about his was rising. "…Fine. A few rounds but then we shut it off." Freddie allowed.

"Yes!" Zach pumped his fist in the air and grabbed the laptop and moved to the couch where he and Freddie could both see.

"Okay. My turn…Sam. Truth or Dare?" Heather asked onscreen.

"Dare." Sam said instantly. Freddie and Zach exchanged looks. Zach was smirking, Freddie was looking grim, fearing this dare for some reason he didn't understand.

" I dare you to-" Heather laughed. "be nice to Freddie all day tomorrow! And you can't tell him why your doing it either! If you make it easy for him to figure it out we get to make up another Freddie-related punishment for you."

In that instant two things happened. Zach burst into a bout of laughter so loud it was fit to wake the dead. He knew Freddie wouldn't be shutting of the camera feed anytime soon. Freddie however, nearly had a heart attack. Sam, be nice to him!? That translated into a day full of her secretly causing him pain, he was sure of it. "WHAT!?" He yelped in perfect unison with Sam, which only caused Zach to laugh harder.

Tuning Zach out Freddie listened in. "Carls! Tell her I can't do it! That has to be against the rules! I can't be nice to FREDDIE!" Sam was yelling. Freddie noted the utter abhorrence in her voice as she said his name. He knew they didn't get along but he hadmt known she hated him THAT much.

"Can't Sam. You know the rules." Carly said, and Freddie knew she was fighting not to laugh. Oh, man. His beautiful Carly supported this. He wanted to sigh. She had to know Sam could never go a whole day being nice to him didn't she?

"So that's how you wanna play it?" Sam snapped. Freddie could barely hear over Zach's laughter however and he glared at the boy. "Dude!" He scolded. Zach finally fell silent in time to hear Heather answer dare.

Freddie almost feared for her. Sam was seething with barely repressed rage. "You know, I'm playing too!" Carly protested meekly, as if reading Freddie's mind. Someone really needed to save Heather or she was gonna get nailed with something so bad he probably didn't even want to think about it.

"Tell us what you think of Zach!" Sam demanded, flinging the words at Heather like she would a weapon. Freddie was not quite sure he understood what Sam was expecting Heather to say but Sam seemed sure it would provide vengeance. Freddie noted that Zach was deathly silent by his side, mind no doubt whirling with possibilities.

Heather seemed to be deep in thought until she finally said serenely: "I think he's my favorite person in the world."

Freddie peeked at Zach from the corner of his eye. The other boy seemed to be thinking deeply about something. Even though Freddie wanted to know he remained silent as was the guy way.

Indeed Zach's mind _was_ whirling. Not from the answer really, more from the question itself. Sam had seemed to think it would provide a different answer then it had. He couldn't help but wonder what it was. He'd known Heather his whole life and these girls had only known her a day. What could they possibly know that he couldn't figure out?

"And?" Sam pressed viciously.

"No and." Heather said. "You didn't say I had to tell you everything I thought of him. Just what. So I told you the first thing that came to my head. And you can't change your question now. I've already answered it."

Freddie laughed. It was good to see Sam foiled in one of her evil plans. It seemed Heather was even smarter then he'd first thought. "Carly. Truth or Dare." Heather said and Freddie perked up even more. His Carly was finally in the game.

"Truth." Carly said.

"Do you like Freddie? Even a little bit?" Heather asked.

Freddie's heart stopped completely as he waited for her answer. "No…well, yes. I do like him. But like a brother. I don't think of him that way. He's just not my type." Carly said, her simple words all but totally breaking his heart.

At her words Zach seemed to jerk himself from his reverie and looked at Freddie sadly, with pure pity in his eyes. "Sorry…" He said gently. He hadn't know Freddie that long but he liked the boy and he knew how much the tech-y liked Carly.

Freddie didn't know why he was so sad. Carly had told him time and time again she didn't like him that way. He supposed he'd just always held out that maybe she just wasn't telling him. But that she was saying it without him there, with no idea that he was listening, just made it seem so real for the first time.

"Okay…it's my turn. Sam. Truth or Dare?" Carly asked Sam.

"Truth."

"Hmm…this is hard. Alright, would you rather date Freddie all through high school or be force fed used kitty litter every twenty minutes for the rest of your life" Freddie snorted wryly at the question. Salt to the wound. Of course Sam hated him so much there was no way she'd pi-

"What kind of cat litter? Used or new?" Sam asked causing Freddie to snort again, this time out of surprise...that she was even considering it…

"Used." Carly chuckled.

"Eww!" Sam made a disgusted face. "Even I…I guess…I guess I'd date Freddie. But I'd break up with him graduation day." Freddie and Zach laughed out loud. Freddie could not help but be pleased. Not because of dating Sam in itself, that disgusted him, but because they were good enough friends that he topped cat litter. He felt certain it had not been that way this time last year. So they were making progress…

"'Kay, my turn again… Heather, Truth or Dare?" Sam asked.

Heather sighed loudly and shook her head. "Dare I guess…" She said slowly. Freddie glanced at Zach and saw his hazel eyes were glued to the screen.

"Hmm…." Sam said, perhaps because she was truly thinking or perhaps because she wanted to make Heather squirm. " I dare you to go over to the guys room and kiss Zach on the lips for at least five seconds. And you can't explain why. Not ever. You just have to let him think what he thinks."

Zach looked at Freddie, his mouth agape. Freddie's laughter died in his throat when he saw his newfound friend's panic. "What am I gonna d-"

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" Heather yelled and turned pleadingly to Carly. "Tell her I can't! He has a girlfriend! It could ruin their relationship! It's different from having to be nice to someone you secretly like!"

Zach felt a momentary flood of relief. Heather was fighting against this. Maybe she'd get out of it. Of course she would, there was no way his friend would let this happen.

"I DO NOT SECRETLY LIKE FREDDIE!" Sam yelled at Heather, the epitome of righteous rage.

Heather didn't bother to respond to this and both girls began to stare furiously at Carly, waiting for her to decide what was to become of them.

"I think that you kinda have to. If Sam has to do her dare then you really do have to do this." Carly said.

"Fine." Heather snapped. "Consider her un-dared!"

"WHOA NO!" Sam snapped back. "I've already resigned myself. You can't change your mind now! Now move you butt!" She yelled, pointing at the door that joined the suites.

"I-"Heather was cut off as Sam dragged her off the couch and the boys could hear sounds of her struggle, both through the feed and through the walls.

"Shut it off!" Zach hissed at Freddie. Even as distressed as he was he still had the good sense to hide the evidence of what they'd been doing. And shut it off Freddie did, just as Heather was shoved through the joining door that was slammed shut behind her.

THE END

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliff hanger guys. I just lost my muse and….LOL!!!! JK! SORRY! HAD TO DO IT! READ ON PPLS! :D

Back to Present Time

Heather almost lost her balance as Sam, the evil blond demoness, shoved her through the door. Turning she saw Zach and Freddie on the couch staring at her, the laptop Freddie had used earlier was between them. Zach looked worried. Freddie looked incredibly guilty and pitying for some reason.

"Hey!" She said cheerfully. "You guys mind if I hang with you for a little while? Maybe just twenty minutes or so? I'm trying to escape an argument." Heather plopped herself down on the couch beside Zach. Of course, they'd let her. Zach was her best friend.

Now all she had to do was decide what to do. Did she lie and say she'd kissed him? No. Sam would ask Zach. And for all Heather knew she was spying. She could ask Zach to lie? No. He might say no and at the very least he'd want to know why. She supposed she'd just tell Carly and Sam she couldn't do that to him. Couldn't chance hurting their relationship or Zach's relationship with Ally.

"So whatcha guys doing?" Heather asked in a bored tone, looking at Zach and Freddie.

"NOTHING!" Freddie yelped all too loudly and with to much force.

Heather raised an eyebrow. "Fiiiinnneee…" She drew out the word suspiciously. "Don't tell me. I probably don't want to know anyway. Where's the remote?" She asked. "Oh, here it is!" Seconds later she had the TV on, playing Spongebob.

Both boys stared at her.

Slowly she turned her head to look at them. "What?" She asked.

What indeed? She was acting normal. Just like always. Zach didn't know what he'd been worried about. Of course she wouldn't do something like that. Suddenly he relaxed, let his body go back to a state of rest. He hadn't even realized it but he'd been leaning away from her, muscles stiff and on edge.

Freddie though had no clue what was going on. He'd seen Zach relax though which meant he must think nothing was going to happen. Which meant he could relax. Grabbing his laptop he set about checking the stat's for the nights iCarly episode, tuning out the other two.

Heather and Zach didn't talk much for a while only laughing at the episode on TV. Until it went to commercial break…then everything changed.

For the first time that night Heather noticed Zach was in his boxers. Smirking she pointed. "Way to dress appropriately." She teased. Not like she hadn't seen him in his boxers before. Besides, they were no different then swimsuits and they'd spent ever summer of their life swimming in her pool.

"I wasn't expecting company." Zach teased back, laughing.

Heather stared at him.

"What?" Zach asked curiously.

"I smelled that!" Heather smirked, laughing. "You have Reese Cup's! Share!" She demanded.

"You seriously smelled that on my breath?" Zach laughed incredulously.

"I have I super sense of smell! Now share!" She commanded.

"Fine, fine." Zach said, getting up from the couch and leading her back to his room in the suite. His was done in royal blue and his sole duffel bag was lying on the bed in the same place it had been in when they did the tour. Lying on top was a bag of mini-Reese's. Bouncing over to the bed Heather flopped down and started unwrapping a few.

"Don't eat them all!" Zach laughed, throwing his bag to the ground and sitting down beside her so he could share the candy.

They ate silently for a moment. "So what do you think Jane's surprise is?" Heather asked.

Zach shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe we have to go to a photo shoot or something. What do people normally do when they stare in a television series?" He teased.

"Fine, fine. Point taken, I wont ask questions you don't know the answer to. So how's your hand?" She asked, smirking.

"My hand?" Zach asked, confused.

"Yeeeaaahhhh." Heather drew out the word. "Your. Hand. The one I bit? The one you made a massive fuss about on national or international or whatever internet TV!" She stuck her tongue out at him, mocking.

"Oh, that hand. I didn't know what you were talking about because I've lost all feeling in it and I've begun to resign myself to a life with one hand." He said seriously then frowned, eyes flashing with sadness. "And now you've reminded me of what once was. I think I mig-HEY!" Zach laughed as Heather snatched his hand and inspected it. The barely-there mark from before had faded away completely. She raised an eyebrow and he laughed.

"Hey, where's your iPod?" Heather asked, glancing around the room.

"In my bag. Why?" Zach asked.

"Cause I wanna hear a song you dummy!" She laughed and retrieved his iPod. Zach carried his iPod with him everywhere. He was famous for it around the school. More often then not the two of them could be found on the band bus or in the cafeteria with one ear bud in apiece.

Reaching into his bag he extracted it and turned it on, predictably handing her only the system and one ear bud, placing the other in his ear. Flicking through the songs she went straight to the mix CD he and his cousin had made at one point. Zach loved his cousin to death. They were more like great friends then cousins. Heather liked his cousin pretty well herself and she was pretty sure he would approve of her if she ever decided to make a move on Zach. It would be Zach's twin sister Dahlia that wouldn't approve if anything.

Flipping through the mix she finally turned on Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Pea's.

For a while they both sat and ate then they began playing Would You Rather. It was a game Heather had introduced Zach to. She loved it but he thought it was girly. They played this for what was an easily an hour, each taking turns picking songs from his iPod. Finally the clock on the bedside table flashed 1:00 and Heather had to admit it was probably time for bed. "I'll see you in the morning I guess." She said, extracting the earbud from her ear and handing it to him along with the iPod itself.

"You can keep it for tonight if you want." Zach offered. He knew she loved to listen to music before she went to sleep.

"Thanks." She smiled in a way that was half a smirk as she started walking backwards towards the door. Slipping the iPod into her pajama pocket she bolted down the hallway. It was then that Zach noticed the absence of the bag containing the last of the Reese Cup's.

"Hey!" He yelled and bolted down the hallway after her. He tried to keep it down because they'd heard Freddie go to bed but his main priority was retrieving his candy. By that point Heather was almost to the door, laughing softly as she went. He barely caught her in time to grab her arm and pull her back.

"Nooo!" She moaned as he tried to wrest the candy from her grasp. Struggling against him as she was he finally had to pin her to the door to get his food back.

"Victory is mine!" He whisper-hissed at her, laughing in triumph.

She pouted. "Fine. Now are you gonna let me go?" She mocked, squirming. He had both hands pressed on either side of her head and was leaning in at her, having tossed the actual candy toward the couch so that she couldn't snatch it back and run from him.

"Nope!" He smirked, sticking out her tongue mockingly. "I have you prisoner now!"

"Do you now?" She laughed. "And what does the warden want his charge to do before he accepts bail?"

"Hmm…" Zach hummed, pretending to think hard.

He's amazing…Heather surprised herself with the thought though she had to admit it was one she'd often had before. He just filled her with joy. Even now when he had her pined down against a door she just wanted to laugh out of euphoria that he was next to her. He was most defiantly her perfect person. She only regretted that she'd been to much of a coward to tell him that when he didn't have a girlfriend.

"Aww, just give me a hug and your free to go." Zach laughed.

Instantly Heather had her arms wrapped around him and pressed her face to his chest. His arms enveloped her too as he held her close. "Nighty-night dummy." He said into her hair. "Don't run my iPod dead."

Laughing into him she let go and started to draw back, stopping when she saw his face come into view, but a few inches away from her own. His beautiful hazel eyes gleamed with laughter and pleasure and his mouth was tilted in a slightly crooked smile she'd probably loved all her life. Before she even knew what she was doing she met his perfect lips with her own.

Heat, fierce and unbidden, swept through Heather's body in a wave. Thunder pounded through her heart and spread through the rest of her like a dull ache. His lips were soft and felt as if they'd been made for no other purpose then to fit her own. They tasted like Reese Cups. She felt weak, like her bones had suddenly all been removed. She barely registered it when his arms went back around her, holding her even closer then she'd thought possible and her arms snaked around his neck and held tight, her fingers twining through his hair. With each passing second they pressed even closer then the one that preceded it. Finally they succumbed to a need for air and drew away, sucking in great gasps.

As soon as she was able to speak Heather managed the words, "Good night." Before dodging through the door back to the girls suite and collapsing against the nearest wall. She'd just kissed her best friend that she'd been in love with since she could remember. And it had been way longer then five seconds.

Authors Note: Hey! Yep, this one really is the end of the chapter. I really hoped you guys enjoyed this next chapter. I'm not stupid so I know that its not even as good as the other two were but I did try. Besides that I'm starting to get sick so my delusions played a part in this and…oh well. Your pain is over now. Although I must say I hope next time I can focus more on the canon characters. This chapter was more about devolving Heather and Zach a little more so that when they start influencing things you'll be able to understand them and their motivations so more. I want to write more of this, I promise you guys that I do. I don't know when the next one will be up though. In less time then it took to do this one, that's for sure. Sorry. Real life can be distracting –sweatdrops- Oh, and I'd like to ask you guys what you think about some things, namely Zach and Freddie's relationship. I'm not a guy (though some my best friends are) and I don't know their inner workings so I just did the best I could from what I've observed. I actually have a Zach in real life but his friends aren't at all like Freddie so I was just kinda winging it. I thought they should have a nice friendship with just a little bit of teasing from Zach. I just wanted to know what you thought of that now. It would have happened eventually but…anyway please review! I lovey me some reviews. Oh, and I figure I can give you a little of what's going to happen. So since I don't want to keep you in too much suspense and I want you to keep reading this is what I can tell you…

I'm going to give you the powers the boys will have in the show. However you'll have to wait for the girls! O.O Hehe. Alright. Zach = Kai and Freddie = Trey. Kai will have the powers of pyrokinesis and time manipulation. Trey will have the powers of aerokinesis and the ability to take possession of someone else's body.

I just figured I'd tell you that shooting will begin, not in the next chapter, but the one after. I've decided for sure now.

There MAY BE a Seddie kiss next chapter. I can't guarantee there will be or that it will be on the lips but I DO have a rough idea for one. I can (sadly) guarantee it wont be a willing one no matter what. They aren't to that point yet…you'll have to wait if you want it to be willing.

Some action may be taking place at the school if I can find a way to make it happen. I've got an idea about that…

Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I actually don't have much of a plot figured out yet for _Specials_. When I first started writing this I didn't really think about how important the show would end up being to my main plot. Anyway I'll tell you guys some of what I've got with that so far. All five of the kids go to a special school for people with these cool powers like they have. There will be this whole war thing going on with normal people who aren't very accepting of them at all. And in the meanwhile the school will be training its students to fight because they know something normal people don't. A danger threatens from the shadows. An enemy called the Vord, (yes this name is shamelessly stolen from Jim Butcher/Codex Alera. I'm sure you have no idea what book that is but still…*it's real Zach's fav. book*) a creature of the shadows, is taking over. It has the power to take the negative emotions of people and form them into living bodies for its army. Guns and knives won't hurt the things the creature creates. The only thing that can hope to fight the creatures are the kids with strange powers as well. By the way, the powers show up in kids because they are the next stage of evolution. But that's sorta the background main part of the show will be focusing on the characters relationships, by which I mean the show's characters Kai, Serena, Trey, Lyra and Skye, because really the whole point of having the show in the story was so I could see how it would affect each of the stories's characters. (Sam, Freddie, Heather, Carly & Zach. Just to clear that up. Hope it wasn't too confusing.)

Now I really love writing for the people so I wanna open the floor to suggestions. Now I can't promise I'll take them cause I do have my own plans and stuff that the suggestions could interfere with but I'd like to know what you guys would like to see happen next in the story. Even if you just have a funny idea for a situation I wanna hear it! :D anyway thanks SOOOO much for reading.

Bye- SerenaFlamma


End file.
